A Brewing Storm
by Maiden of the Heavens
Summary: A series of one-shots on how Thor might handle fatherhood.
1. No Such Thing As Normal

**A/N: ****An idea struck me on wondering how Thor would handle being a father to his own half thunder god/half human offspring, and this is what popped into my head. I do not own avengers, just the thought for this story and any OCS. Please review! -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH) **

No Such Thing As Normal 

For Thor, God of Thunder, a day of relaxation meant not having to summon his armor and not having to form with the Avengers in order to save the world from another apocalypse. He was sipping his favorite morning beverage, coffee and watching the Earth's sun greet the morning sky. He was only in jeans at the moment, his hair still drying from the shower. All of his shirts were in the laundry, Jane practically begged him not to touch the washer or dryer. Last time he had, they both exploded.

The God of Thunder looked up from the steaming liquid, and quirked at eyebrow at his daughter. Her sun gold hair was plaited in braids in red ribbon, and she wearing a red striped shirt with jeans and a t-shirt. But what made him smile was what was trying to drag toward her bear covered backpack.

She had it clenched in both hands, and was dragging his prized weapon across the kitchen floor.

"Eir, what are you doing?" He questioned.

"I was going to bring your hammer to school." Eir replied looking up at Thor with innocent crystal blue eyes.

"And why may I ask were planning on doing such a dangerous thing?" Thor asked as he set his coffee on the counter.

Eir pouted. "Because yesterday, Delilah brought her pet bearded lizard to class and I wanted to bring something really cool to show-and-tell too."

Thor lifted his hammer from the floor and onto the table. He looked at his daughter with adoration and a little bit of guilt. He knew she having a hard time making friends at school, because they all thought she was some sort of freak. She was part Thunder God after all, and so far the only thing she was able to do with her powers was make lightning crack in the sky when she was angry. But that was enough to scare the nicest of kids away.

"You don't need my hammer to impress the other students…" He said and picked her up.

Her small hands scrubbed against his beard. "But the other kids call me mean names, I hate being different." Tears almost sprang to eyes, shining at the edges.

Thor kissed her on the forehead. "Being different is not a bad thing, Eir."

After Thor set his daughter down, she ran off to her room and grabbed one of the pictures on her nightstand. It was night of a very bad storm, a night where lightning lit up the sky. Other kids might have thought as lightning and thunderstorms as frightening, but she thought of them as calming. Once she had the picture in her backpack, Thor handed his daughter her bag lunch. A peanut butter and jelly sandwich and a bag of Doritos. She put it in her bag as well.

Eir hugged her father tightly as he dropped her off in front of the kindergarten classroom. The door was decorated with butterflies and flowers in celebration of spring. The teacher waved at her from her classroom. "Daddy, you'll be here to pick me up after school right?" She asked for the fifth time since they started the walk home.

"Yes, I will be here to take you home." He ruffled her hair a bit, and she quickly kissed him on the cheek.

Eir nervously made her way into the classroom, and sat at her desk. Her black paper nametag was covered in lightning stickers, unlike the other girls classroom, Bethany had kittens on her nametag, while Delilah had unicorns. She felt so out of place here, sometimes she wished her daddy would just take her back to Asgard, there she wouldn't be considered a freak.

"Eir, would you like to show us what you brought for show-and-tell?" Mrs. Sanders asked after she had finished writing their reading assignment on the whiteboard.

She nodded and pulled the picture out of her backpack and went to the front of the classroom. "This is the picture of the thunderstorm the night was born…" she said softly, thinking she would hear snickers from her classmates, but nobody did.

"And what do you like most about this picture?" Her teacher said with a smile.

Eir bit her lip, she wanted to say what she loved most about the picture was because it was her father who had conjured the storm to celebrate the night her mother gave birth to her, but she knew she couldn't. Her daddy being the God of Thunder had to be kept a secret.

"I think it's beautiful…" She said nervously and plopped back down in her seat. Bethany and Delilah were giving her weird looks, but the boy who sat up in front of her, turned and smiled at her. She couldn't remember his name exactly, but she thought it was Cory.

Maybe he didn't think she was a freak.


	2. Nothing to Fear

**A/N: ****Another adorable one-shot. Please Read and Review. I do not own Avengers, just any OCS. -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH) **

Nothing to Fear

Eri stared down at the crystal blue water in the indoor swimming pool at the town's local YMCA. She was wearing her frog covered swimsuit, and even matching water wings. But darn it all, she was not getting in. Her grandmother was Gaea, and her grandfather, Odin. Between the two of them, she did not see any reason why she should like the water. Her powersm which she inherited from her daddy were of the earth and sky, not the water. She looked up at Thor and shook her head, but instead of her father taking no for an answer, he lifted up around the waist and plopped her into the pool.

"Daddy…what if I drown?" She whimpered as he backed up a couple of paces, and she slowly doggy paddled toward him.

"You shall not drown, Eri. I will not allow that happen to you." Thor replied as he gently took her hands in his own and smiled.

"See, you are perfectly safe Eri." He reassured her one more time, and stepped back again.

Eri swallowed down her fear and continued to kick her legs and move her arms. She was Eri Odinson, daughter of Thor, the God of Thunder. She could do this!

The God of Thunder wrapped his daughter into her Disney Hercules towel, as they headed into the locker room. Eri rolled her sky-blue eyes, all the mothers from today's Parent/Child swim lesson were staring at her daddy, and not in a mean way but in a goo-goo eyes way. Once she was dressed, she slipped on her gladiator sandals, and followed her father out of the locking room, once he had finished getting dressed in the Men's Locker room. She looked at the other mothers from over her shoulder and stuck her tongue out at them. They had no right to stare at her daddy like that, her mama would be back from her science expedition any day now. Or at least she hoped…

Later that night during dinner Eri picked away at overly buttered and overly cheesed spaghetti noodles. It wasn't that she didn't like the dinner her daddy had prepared, it was that she wished he could learn to cook something else. The God of Thunder's daughter looked up at him, as he put his fifth helping on to his plate. She absentmindedly twirled her noodles around on her fork.

"Daddy. What are we going to do tomorrow?" His daughter really wanted to know, she was hoping he would remember the promise he had made her. Tomorrow was Saturday after all. A weekend away from her classmates who thought she was a freak, a weekend away from homework and Parent/Child swim lessons.

"I thought we could travel to the zoo. You do like the zoo, do you not?" Thor questioned.

Eir could not helping grinning from ear to ear. "I love the zoo, Daddy!"

"Then that is where we shall go." He said as he gathered up there now empty plates and put them into the sink.

With her pajamas on and teeth brushed, Eri climbed into bed and buried herself under the covers, cuddling her stuffed animal fennec fox to her chest. She was just about to pick out one of her favorite books for Thor to read to her when she saw something large and hairy making it's way to her, by climbing sideways on the wall.

"DADDY!" she screamed out of fear, and clambered out of bed as quick as she could.

The God of Thunder came charging into the room, hammer in hand. He scanned the room thinking that it might have been a Frost Giant or some other manner of monster. Instead his little kindergartener was shaking in fear and pointing at the wall with a quivering finger. A rather large spider scurried hurriedly across the wall, Thor lifted his hammer, as his weapon collided with the arachnid, it did leave a rather large hole in the wall.

"Daddy…you could of just used a newspaper or a book." Eir pointed out as her father moved one of his daughter's lightning storm pictures to cover up the hole.

Thor shrugged. "Just don't tell your mother."

He tucked her in and kissed her on the head, before returning back to his own bedroom. Eir glanced at the picture that was covering up the wall, and couldn't help falling asleep with a smile on her face.

**A/N: ****Don't forget to review! Next stop, the zoo! **


	3. Lions, and Tigers, and Bears, Oh My!

**A/N: ****The adventures of Thor and his little daughter, Eri continue! I do not own the Avengers, just the idea for this story , Eri, and any other OCS. Enjoy! -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH)**

Lions, and Tigers, and Bears, Oh My!

It was the loud noise of parents and their children, that overwhelmed the God of Thunder. The squeals of excitement, the laughs of joy, the pestering whining of some. While the parents scolded, gave in, or laughed at something that their child had said. Thor kept a somewhat tight grip on his daughter's hand while she tugged him toward the building where the nocturnal animals were. She was wearing jeans and a sunshine yellow tunic with pumpkin orange trim on the V-shaped collar and around the sleeve edges. Her white blonde hair was kept tied back in twin buns by pumpkin orange ribbon. While her father had tied his own hair back into a ponytail and was walking in a white t-shirt and jeans. Eri continued to tug at his hand, one of the shoelaces on her sneakers beginning to come loose.

Thor stopped her with a hand on her shoulder and tied it for her. Eri crossed her arms, and tried her best not to pout. "Daddy, I can tie my own shoes."

Thor planted a kiss on her head, "I know that you are able, I apologize."

Eri shrugged, a smile breaking the pout away. "Can we go see the fennec fox now?"

The God of Thunder nodded as they headed into the dark and warm building. She hid behind her father as they passed the Vampire bats, and only peeked around his arm at the ones that consume fruit instead of blood. Eri giggled at the sugar gliders, and watched as a great horned owl turns its head. It left her complete awe. It was when they reached the tank were the fennec fox resided that the God of Thunder's little kindergartener squealed in delight and then she frowned, her eyes brimming with sadness. Normally when she saw her favorite creature that stalked the night, she was hopping around and pointing, a wide smile on her face. But it was the happiness that was not there, that concerned Thor.

"Eri, what is troubling you?" Thor asked as he crouched down to her level and rested his hand on her head.

The six-year-old girl looked up at him. "I'm just sad that this little fox and his twin have to be trapped in this cage all day instead of out in the forest."

"Do wish him and his sibling to be free?" The God of Thunder asked, about to reach for his hammer that was in his daughter's school backpack. He could easily break the glass and give the fennec foxes the freedom that Eri wished to give them.

"I want them to be free, Daddy. But not if it gets you in trouble." His daughter replied and kissed him on the cheek.

They left the Nocturnal Mammals Building with Eri holding on to her father's hand. They were heading toward the African Animals Exhibit when the bubble-like happiness that Thor was so used to his daughter having, resurfaced breaking away her gloom over the caged foxes.

"Hi Cory!" She waved excitedly to a boy her age with raven hair and ocean blue eyes. He looked over at smiled a little, leaving what looked like his youngest sibling, who was about four to feed the Petting Zoo goats with his mother.

"Hey Eri." Cory said and looked at Thor wearily.

"This my daddy, Donald Blake." Eri said, remembering to use her father's alies.

"Hi, Mister Blake." Cory said and turned back to look at his mother flagging him down, his little brother crying over something.

"I gotta go, see you at school on Monday, Eri." And ran off to join his mother and fussing little brother.

"Is he a friend of yours?" Thor questioned as they made it their way toward the rhinos.

Eri shrugged. "I think so, not sure yet."

Thor smiled, he could not help but be happy that his daughter was finally making a friend in school. He watched his daughter's excitement as the rhino rubbed his horn against an already worn down tree.

It was when they reached the pride of lions and lionesses, that their combined roars nearly drowned out the ringing of his cellular phone. With a sigh, the God of Thunder answered the mobile communication device.

"What is it that you need, Stark?" He asked, trying not to roll his eyes.

"Pepper wanted to invite you and little lightning bug over for dinner. She getting sick of eating spaghetti?" Tony laughed.

Thor ignored the teasing from Iron Man. "What time would you and Lady Pots require us to be at your home?"

"Around six will work, I will get JARVIS to send directions to your phone around five-thirty." Tony answered.

Thor almost let out another sigh. "We will see at six, Stark."

He ended the call and slipped the phone back into his back jeans pocket.

Eir looked up at him, an excited smile on her face. "Who called?"

"It was Tony Stark. Lady Pots has invited us over to their home for dinner." Her father replied.

Eri hopped up and down, the twin buns on the top of her head bouncing. "I get to see Uncle Tony and Auntie Pepper!"

Thor looked over at his daughter. It was already getting late, if they wished to get home in time to get ready to go over to where Iron Man lived, they were going to have to leave.

"I wish you would not call them by those titles." the God of Thunder said as they made their way to the parking lot and toward the vehicle.

"Why not?" Eri asked as she buckled up in the back seat.

"They are not related to I or your mother by blood or family relation." He answered, more annoyed by the fact that his little girl was calling Tony Stark, Uncle.

"What if I ask them if it's alright?" Eri asked as her father backed out of the parking lot and onto the road toward their home.

"Only if they give their permission to call them Aunt and Uncle." Thor replied, as Eri smiled at him and gave him her favorite CD to put into the player.

**A/N: ****Please review! Up next, dinner with Pepper and Tony! -MOTH (Maiden of the Heavens) **


	4. Dinner at Tony's

**A/N: ****This is a short chapter, but I am not feeling all that great today so hopefully this chapter will keep all my readers and reviewers entertained for awhile. I do not own Avengers, just the idea for this story, and Eri. The other little girl OC that will now be featured in this story, belongs to my friend Bread Girl. As always, please Read and Review! -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH) **

Dinner at Tony's

The famed Iron Man stood over the stove, filleting very prime and expensive steaks, when the doorbell of Stark Tower resounded through out the felicity. Tony glanced over at the security monitor and smirked.

"Let them in JARVIS." He said as he checked on the potatoes that were baking in the oven, and went in search of his best wine.

"Shall I have Mister Blake leave his hammer with security?" JARVIS questioned, as the Thunder God glared with irritation at the screen.

Tony chuckled at that, "No, No, JARVIS. We wouldn't want him punching out one of the security guards, who tries to take it away."

Thor entered the kitchen, along with a very excited Eri. She hugged Tony the moment he returned from his wine search. The Avenger smiled and picked up the daughter of the Thunder God.

"Hey, Little Lightning Bug. You sick of eating your dad's spaghetti yet?" The Avenger questioned, earning a glare from Thor.

Eri shrugged, "A little bit."

Tony set the six-year-old down as she wondered off to go find Pepper. Iron Man poured Thor a glass of wine, as they both sat at the bar of the kitchen. Thor sipped his wine, and set the glass down on the counter instead of smashing it the floor like he would of done, had Jane not taught him, that here on Earth it wasn't such a good way of showing that you wanted more of a beverage.

"Is something troubling you, Stark?" Thor asked, seeing the genius slightly ragged appearance.

"Just having a difficult time adjusting." Tony replied and refilled his wine glass.

At his answer, Thor raised an eyebrow. "Adjusting?"

"To parenthood." Iron Man clarified and began to explain more clearly to the Thunder God.

Eri made her way upstairs to the library, she had made sure to ask JARVIS were Pepper was before wondering around the large building in search of Tony's Personal Assistant. She eventually found Pepper Pots sitting down at a chess table, wearing jeans and an amethyst purple sweater, with knee-length black boots, her hair was up in a twist at the top of her head. But Pepper was not alone, sitting on the other side of the chess table, currently deciding their next move was a little girl. The girl had red hair that was pulled back in a ponytail, her moss green eyes determining her next turn, and she was wearing jeans and a white t-shirt. It was the t-shirt that made Eri giggle. It had a robot on it, that had stuck an ice cream cone to it's head and had tried to paint the word unicorn on it's chest in red. The words on the t-shirt were blocky and in red lettering. Above the robot it said: _I am not a robot. _and then below it said: _Clearly, I am a unicorn. _

Pepper smiled at the Thunder God's daughter. "So I'm guessing that your father and Tony are downstairs having a civilized conversation?"

Eri shrugged. "I guess so." she looked over at the red haired girl, crystal blue eyes met shy moss green.

"Hi, my name's Eri." She stuck out her hand for the eight-year-old girl to shake.

"Mine's Katherine." the girl replied, with a small smile, and shaking the six-year-old girl's hand in return.

Eri sat down in the chair that Pepper brought for her, and watched the two play chess with curious eyes. "This game looks difficult, do you like playing it a lot?" She asked Katherine, as the girl won the game and declared check mate.

Katherine nodded, "Yeah, but I like it cause it's difficult. What do you like to do?"

As Pepper reset the chess pieces, so her and Katherine could play again, as Eri answered. "I like reading and drawing. After your done with playing chess, do you want draw with me?"

The eight-year-old smiled. "Sure."

Eri smiled back, and then her eyebrows crinkled in confusion. "Are you related to Tony?"

"Yeah." Katherine replied, looking down at the knight in her hand. "He's my Uncle. I'm going to be living with him and Mrs. Pots now."

"Maybe, if you want…" Eri said quietly, feeling more frightened then anything. "I could be your friend, so you wouldn't be all alone with Tony and Pepper."

Katherine smiled at the girl that was two years younger then her, "I would like that a lot if you were my friend, Eri. Grownups can be boring sometimes."

Eri ginned at Katherine. She had a friend now, Thor's daughter suddenly frowned with worry. What would happen when Katherine found out that she wasn't like everyone else? Would she think that Eri was a freak too, just like all the other kids did?

**A/N: ****Dinner with Iron Man and Pepper will continue in the next chapter. Don't forget to review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH) **


	5. Pretty Pictures

**A/N: ****Welcome to the fifth chapter of A Brewing Storm. There will be a time-skip after chapter ten. Katherine belongs to Bread Girl, and any other OCS below to me, other then that I do own the Avengers…just the idea for this story. Please Read and Review! -MOTH (Maiden of the Heavens)**

Pretty Pictures 

Dinner with Pepper and Tony had been eventful to say the least, the God of Thunder had nearly struck Iron Man down with a lightning strike. It had not been easy trying to stop the fight, especially with Tony egging him on. Now there was nice hole in the dining room window from where Thor had thrown his plate, glass shards were everywhere. Thunder and lightning rumbled in the sky above. Pepper had shooed Tony off to his lab, gave Thor a rather large glass of very fine wine, and then led the girls into the living room, while the two Avengers cooled off.

Pepper set coloring crayons and drawing paper on the coffee table, before sitting herself on the couch and turning on the television. While _Bones _started on the TV, Eri began drawing her father with hammer in hand, a frown of anger on his face, while he hit Iron Man full-on with a lightning bolt. Katherine giggled at the younger girl's picture, while she drew a picture of a mother tiger and her cubs.

Once she had finished her picture, Eri bolted into the kitchen where her father was still sitting at the table, as the last drop of red whine dribbled onto his tongue.

"Daddy, I drew a picture for you!" Eri exclaimed as she climbed on to her father's lap.

Thor grinned and a laugh that sounded more like roaring bear escaped him. "This a very well drawn, Eri. I will put on the fridge for your mother to see when she returns."

Eri smiled and kissed her father on the cheek. They would be going home soon, she could tell by the way her dad lifted his hammer over his shoulder, and lifted his daughter up with one arm, the picture clutched in his daughter's hand.

"Thank you for inviting us into your home, and allowing us to share a meal with you." Thor said to Pepper, as Tony's P.A. walked into the kitchen, a broom and dustpan in hand. "I also apologize for my outburst in front of young Katherine."

Katherine, who had just wandered into the kitchen for a glass of chocolate milk, shook her red-haired head. "it's alright, Mister Blake. Uncle Tony gets on everybody nerves."

Thor smiled a little, as Eri waved goodbye to her new friend, and they left Stark Tower back toward their home.

Katherine glanced up from the chocolate chip cookie, she was dunking into her glass of chocolate milk. Tony had reemerged from his lab, wiping his hands onto a towel that was hanging from the oven handle.

"He's not human, is he?" Katherine questioned her uncle, as she bit into the baked good.

Tony raised an eyebrow as he sat down beside her at the counter. "Why would you say that?"

"Because," Katherine replied. "The man ate four stakes and eight potatoes. Plus drank a whole bottle of wine, without getting drunk. And he threatened to smite you…"

Tony sighed, sometimes he wished his niece was not such a genius, like he was. "You're right. He isn't and neither is Eri. Donald Blake, is Thor. The Norse God of Thunder."

"But their not real…you're joking right?" she could tell by the seriousness on her Uncle's face that he was not joking at all, or he was enjoying teasing her far too much. Katherine set her plate and glass into the dishwasher. "Which means Eri isn't normal either…"

Tony led her upstairs and into the bedroom that Katherine had been staying in for a month. He handed her a rather large book that was on the very top of the bookshelf. He handed the book to her.

"That ought to keep you busy for a couple of hours, Kitty." He smiled at her scowl when the nickname came from his mouth. "I want you in bed by ten." He left the room after ruffling up her red hair.

Katherine looked down at the title of the book, _Norse Gods and Goddesses_, and cracked the tome open. Her Uncle Tony just had to be kidding with her, Thor just could not be real.

**A/N: ****This story will be uploaded on Thursdays, please review! -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH) **


	6. Secrets That Are Kept: Part I

**A/N: ****I know, I am late on updating. But I am also going through a lot of stressful stuff right now, so please give me a break. I do not own the Avengers, just Eri and any other OCS. Katherine belongs to Bread Girl. I hope you enjoy this chapter. -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH)**

The Secrets That Are Kept: Part I

Eri rolled out her sleeping bag and began to sort through her favorite movies. _The Lion King, Hercules, Bambi, Alice in Wonderland. _There were plenty more to choose from but those were definitely on her list of the movies she wanted to watch tonight with Katherine. Katherine might have been two years older then her, but she considered the redheaded geniuses to be her best friend. Eri got up and brushed her blond hair that was twisted into a braid behind her pajama clad shoulder, she shuffled into the kitchen in her white and fuzzy cat slippers, her fennec fox stuffed animal tucked under her arm. But it was she heard her parents trying to discuss in a whisper, that made her stop dead in her tracks.

Her mother had come for the weekend, Jane just had to be here for her baby girl's very first sleepover. She was standing in the kitchen, setting a kettle on the stove for hot chocolate, while Thor leaned against the counter arms crossed across his chest.

"I don't want you telling Katherine any of your conqueror or war stories, the way you describe them to Eri is bad enough." Jane said as she went to the cabinet, to try to find the mini-marshmallows.

"Eri, shall become a great warrior when the day approaches. But why are you demanding this of me, when I hardly know the child that Stark has become a guardian too?" The God of Thunder questioned, still leaning against the counter.

"Pepper told me that Katherine has been through a lot, her mother was shot in front of her."

When Eri heard this, she dropped her stuffed animal and bolted back into the living room, she quickly put Bambi back on the shelf. The daughter of Thor sat on the floor for a while her head resting against the cushion of the couch, trying to make sense of what her mother had said. How could Katherine live without her mother, wasn't she terribly sad? Did she miss her mother? Eri's heart ached for her best friend, she couldn't imagine living without both her parents, even if her was gone a lot for work, trying to find amazing scientific discoveries, she still got to chat with her over the phone and see her every couple of weeks.

"Eri?"

She opened her watering eyes, to see her mother crouched beside her holding her fennec fox. Jane gently wiped away her daughter's tears with the sleeve of her sweater.

"Katherine, doesn't have a mama or a daddy anymore but her Uncle Tony is going to take really good care of her." Jane tried to her assure as she hugged her daughter close.

"And Pepper?" Eri whispered, she had to make sure.

"Yes," Jane nodded, "and Pepper."

"Good, cause Aunties and Uncles are more fun then your mama and daddy." Eri said and squirmed her way out of her mother's hold.

Jane gave her husband a puzzled look before earning a shrug in reply. "Who told you that?" Jane asked as Eri walked into the kitchen to help her father with making the ranch flavored popcorn.

"A boy in my class." She replied and went to go put another bag of popcorn into the microwave.

The overly buttered ranch flavored popcorn was cooling, as were the double chocolate chip cookies, the hot chocolate was keeping warm on the stove. Eri sat on the couch, practically squeezing the stuffing out of her fennec fox. The minutes were ticking by far too slow for the six-year-old, she could not wait until Katherine arrived. Her father was outside in the yard, she could hear the thunder softly rumbling above. Jane was hiding away in her office, pouring over her research with a mug of coffee.

It was when the doorbell rang that Eri jumped off the couch, leaving her stuffed animal behind and went to answer the door, hearing her mother emerging from her study. Tony stood outside on the porch, Katherine in front of him. Her overnight bag was in her hand and her shoulder-length hair was once again tied back in a ponytail. Her moss green eyes were filled with both excitement and nervousness. Eri hugged Katherine, practically knocking the eight-year-old over.

Katherine smiled. "Thank you for inviting me over." She said as Eri dragged her inside the house.

Tony looked over at Thor's wife and smiled. It wasn't just Eri and Katherine's very first sleepover, it was also the Avenger's poker night. While Jane had tried to politely refuse the offer of having a girl's night out with Pepper and the rest of the Avenger's women, the Personal Assistant for Iron Man would not take no for an answer. So while the women went for cocktails, dinner, and a movie.

Leaving the men in charge.

That made Jane more nervous then anything, five men in charge of two little girls. If anything happened to either Katherine or Eri. Thor was going to be in for a world of hurt. Hearing Natasha impatiently honking the horn of Pepper's vehicle, Jane kissed her daughter one last time on the forehead, grabbed her purse, and reluctantly headed out the door.

Eri sat on the living room floor with Katherine as both girls started playing a game of monopoly. They looked up to see a little boy watching them with his hands stuffed into the pockets of jeans.

"No boys allowed, go away." Eri said sticking her tongue out at the boy who looked to be Katherine's age.

The boy turned around and looked over at Steve Rogers, who had just hung up his coat in the closet.

Captain America crouched down to the girls' level. "This is my son, Daniel. You'll let him join in your game won't you?" He questioned. "I promise he won't be staying for your sleepover.

Katherine and Eri looked at each other, and then nodded in agreement before Tony Stark's niece answered. "Okay, he can play monopoly with us."

Steve looked over at Tony, who had nearly dropped his beer. This night was interesting.

**A/N: ****Please review, this story is continuing because of your amazing support! -MOTH (Maiden of the Heavens) **


	7. Secrets That Are Kept: Part II

**A/N: ****Chapter four is finally here, sorry for the late update. I found myself struggling a lot with this chapter. I own Eri and any other OCS, besides Katherine she belongs to Bread Girl. Please Review! -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH)**

The Secrets That Are Kept: Part II

"What the hell, drummer boy?" Tony hissed, while all the Avengers sat around the kitchen table, as Steve dealt the cards.

Captain America stopped mid-count and looked up at Iron Man. "What is the matter now, Tony? Do you have a problem with my shield or rather the colors on it?" He questioned with a bored tone.

"No, I have a problem with you not telling the rest of us, that you have a son." Tony said, drinking the rest of his beer.

Steve took a sip of his rum before answering, "I prefer to keep my private life, well private."

"Even Thor announced the birth of his daughter to us…even if it did knock our power out for a week." Bruce replied, looking at the cards that Steve had dealt.

Captain America sighed. "Peg and I agreed that we would tell Daniel about me being in S.H.I.E.L.D. when he's older."

"When he is older, it might be too late." Thor muttered as the game of poker began.

The Monopoly game had gone on for so long, that eventually even Katherine had gotten tired of playing. So now they were all squished on the couch with a rather large bowl of ranch flavored popcorn in between them watching, The Lion King. It was when the lions roared at the end of the film that Thor found it strange that he had not heard Eri gasp in excitement and then giggle as if she had been given his hammer. He walked into the living room, leaving both Steve and Tony to finish their poker match and the dispute.

Only to find all three kids fast asleep. Daniel was asleep with his head back against the couch, Eri asleep with her head on his lap, and Katherine asleep on his shoulder. It was one of those moments that Thor did not wish to disturb, but easily heard Tony snapping a picture with the camera on his cell phone.

"I guess we should call it a night." Hawkeye said, and grabbed his jacket before heading out the door.

Bruce followed his example while Steve carefully disentangled Daniel from his new found friends.

"Looks like he is turning into quiet the lady's man already." Iron Man smirked, he then looked at the God of Thunder. "I'll be here to get Kat in the afternoon."

Thor nodded and shut off the television before heading into the bedroom that he shared with Jane. But he found himself unable to sleep, what kind of father would be if he kept the fact that was indeed the son of Odin, a God that had control over both earth and sky from his own daughter? He could never fathom doing anything, as keeping such a secret from Eri.

It was at eleven thirty that he finally heard Jane enter the room, she was just surprised as he was himself that he was still awake. Jane removed her clothes that smelt of movie theater popcorn, bar smoke, and split beer before shimmering into sweats and a t-shirt.

She lied down in bed next to her husband, but did not find him pulling her to his chest like he normally would of by now. Instead, she found him staring out at the night sky, very much deep in thought.

'

"Thor, is something wrong? Did something happen?" Jane asked.

The God of Thunder looked over at her. "It is nothing you need to be concerned with. I was only lost in thought." He replied before burying himself under the covers, the sound of his grizzly bear snores quickly following.

Jane sighed and went into the bathroom to wash her face. She was finding it more difficult now to connect with Thor and even Eri. But the scientific discoveries she found herself with, almost seemed more exciting then her family life. How was going to handle it when her little girl came into her godly powers, her little girl was defiantly going to find more difficult growing up then most. Jane quickly washed her face and brushed her teeth, before climbing back into bed, and getting squished to Thor's chest.

Jane shut her eyes, feeling terribly guilty that right at that moment that she wished she was back at work, instead of here with her family.

**A/N: Just in case you are unaware reviews fuel the power of my updating! So go and review! -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH)**


	8. Shifting Heartache

**A/N: There is a two-year time skip in this chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review. I do not own the Avengers, only Eri and any other OCS. Bread Girl owns Katherine. –Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH)**

Chapter 8

The eight-year-old daughter of Thor sighed in frustration as once again the toast she had put in, popped up brunt as a crisp, the charred smell making her nose crinkle in disgust. She felt the ground shifting beneath her feet, and gripped the counter. She cursed softly in Old Norse, and forced herself to calm down. Deep breath in the nose and out through the mouth. She did this ten times before turning to see her father, standing beside her pouring himself a cup of coffee.

Thor smiled warmly and ruffled his daughter's bedhead. She was slowly getting better at getting control of her anger. A lot better than he did at her age, he pressed a kiss to her head. It certainly did not help that Jane was rarely there, if ever. Jane preferred to be among her books and technology, sometimes Thor thought she would rather be there then with them, with her family. It irked the God of Thunder, and he hated that Jane was not here for Eri.

His daughter had now gotten on to her tiptoes and was trying to reach a bowl to put her cereal in. The box of chocolate dino-bites, already on the table. Thor handed it to her, as she poured milk into cereal bowl and quickly finished up her breakfast.

"Am I going to have to go and retrieve you after your schooling?" Her father questioned as he unwrapped his blueberry muffin.

Eir nodded. "Yeah, cause Daniel has archery practice, and Kat is going to the very first robotics meeting. I don't want to walk home by myself."

Thor smiled and gathered their dirty dishes before putting them in the sink to soak. "I will be there, just be waiting for me at the entrance."

Eri grabbed her backpack and swung it over her shoulder, kissed her father good-bye on the cheek, and headed out the door while hopping on foot and then the other, to put on her sneakers.

Daniel, who was waiting for the Daughter of Thor at the sidewalk, smirked and shook his head in amusement. He ran a hand through his platinum blonde hair, and adjusted his backpack. His ocean-blue eyes met with Eri's crystal blue.

"Are you excited about starting second grade?" He asked, while they both waited for Kat to show up at the bus stop.

Eri shrugged. "Not really, the other kids in my class still think I'm a freak, so you and Kat are the only friends I have. I wish I was going to the fifth grade with you and Kat, Danny."

The son of Captain America was not really sure what to say to that, just as Katherine came running up wearing worn-out jeans and a t-shirt that had a deep-sea driver tickling an octopus. Eri straightened the amethyst and white plaid skirt of her school uniform, and knotted her hair into a bun with a clip from her backpack.

"What took you so long, Kat?" Daniel asked, just as the bus pulled up to take them to school.

"Sorry, I was helping Uncle Tony with something." She replied as they all squished into a seat, Daniel in the middle.

"And let me guess, it's top secret and you can't tell us?" Daniel questioned, while Eri dug through her backpack for her IPod.

"Have you heard anything from your mom?" Kat asked, trying to strike up conversation and avoid Daniel's questioning about her and Iron Man's projects. He should have known by now that they were top secret and she was not allowed to talk about them.

Eri sighed, and stopped her search for her IPod. "Mom hasn't bothered to even call lately, and Dad is pretty angry at her."

Kat leaned over Daniel and gave Eri hug, just as the bus pulled to a stop in front of the elementary school. The trio got off the bus and headed into the crowded school with all the other students. Katherine and Eri somehow found their way to their lockers. Eri grabbed her math, French, and Social Studies books; while Katherine grabbed her German, physics, and the History of the Roman Empire books. Between the two of them, they had six classes each with a lunch break in between after the first three. A language class was required, and so was an after school activity, but so far Eri hadn't chosen one yet.

'_I can't decide between soccer or writer's club.' _

Katherine raised an eyebrow, she had heard Eri's voice, but had not seen her lips moving. Maybe Eri had muttered it so low, she had not seen her mouth forming the words.

"I think you should take soccer." Katherine mused aloud as they headed toward the language wing in the building.

The Daughter of Thor smiled a little. "I guess." But she could not remember telling Tony's niece about her dilemma to choose an after-school activity before the end of the week. "I'll see you at lunch." Eri said as she headed into her French class.

The God of Thunder sat paced back and forth; worry creasing his face as he waited for Eri at the entrance of the school. He finally saw Eri bounding down the steps, a grin on her face, as she came toward him. But the frown on her father's face and the sadness in his eyes, made Eri's own sadness vanish.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" She asked, as Thor took her hand and led her to the car.

Thor sighed as he got into the car, and started, while Eri buckled her seatbelt.

"Eri, your mother has left us. She told me that could not handle being wed to a God anymore, that it was far too much stress for her. I-I did what I could…"

Tears streamed down her father's cheeks, and Eri only looked at him in confusion. An ache burned in her chest. Thor had tried to explain to this to her before, that mortals like her mother, just could not handle the stress that came with being married to a God or Goddess. Maybe it was her father's powers that bothered her mother so much? Or maybe it was the fact that her daughter was a demigod, something that Jane would not be able to handle once her daughter's powers would grow to their full strength? Eri let out a choked sobbed, as her father hugged her.

Thor had done what he could for Jane; he erased her memory of him and Eri. He had dropped her off at the research building in Colorado, and left her in the care of the head of the apartment, Keith Kincaid.

He gently brushed his fingers, through Eri's loose hair and kissed her forehead. "Everything will be alright, Eri. I promise you."

Eri sniffled and wiped the tears on the sleeve of her white blouse. "C-Could Katherine come over and spend the night?"

Thor forced a smile, which was still covered in sadness. "Of course, Katherine may stay the night."

When they entered their home, all of the pictures of Jane Foster were gone, as were her clothes, and anything else that might of belonged to her. Eri ran into her bedroom and slammed the door. She pulled her IPod out of her backpack and blasted Rise Against in her ears. She sobbed into her pillow, while clutching her fennec fox stuffed animal. Thunder and lightning rumbled and tore across the sky. The ground below shook so badly, that the pictures on the wall began to tumble to the floor. But neither Eri, nor her father cared. Their powers were doing a better job of expressing their feelings then they were at the moment.

**A/N: Now go and review please! –Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH) **


	9. Descending to Normalcy

**A/N: Chapter nine is officially here! Thank you all so much for support, and please keep the reviews coming. I do not own Avengers, just the idea for this story and the OCS Daniel and Eri. Jason and Katherine belong to Bread Girl. I hope you enjoy this chapter. –Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH) **

Descending to Normalcy 

It took three days. Three days for the thunder and lightning storms to stop in city. Three days for the earthquakes to stop their trembling vengeance beneath the ground, shaking lose trees and buildings from their places.

It was on the third day, that Eri trudged into the kitchen in her school uniform. She grabbed her toast as it popped up from the toaster, and slapped jam on it with a butter knife before stuffing it into her mouth. She glanced at the clock on the microwave and sighed. It was already seven thirty; she would have to start walking to the bus stop soon.

Eri looked up from where she was licking the stickiness of the jam from her fingers, and to her father. Thor stood next to the coffee maker, and poured himself his third cup.

"You are going home with Kat today." He questioned his voice still deep with sorrow.

"Yeah, I'll be staying the night at Tony's house, you'll be at the debriefing meeting for S.H.I.E.L.D. If anything happens, I'll be sure to call your cell." The daughter of the Thunder God, stood and swung her backpack over her shoulder, and pressed a kiss to her father's cheek.

She left out the door before Thor could even say goodbye.

The walk to the bus stop, was not anything new. The band Bullet for My Valentine blasted in her ears from her IPod buds. She watched as the world went by, until suddenly the deafening screaming of Matthew Tuck was taken away, and so was her bliss. Eri glanced over at Kat, and almost sighed at her best friend's worried expression.

Katherine gently squeezed her friend's hand. She could feel the fear of uncertainty and anger of her best friend blasting into her own mind like a tidal wave. Cries and curses in Old Norse, nearly gave Katherine a major headache. She let go of Eri's hand and squeezed her eyes shut tight. She was still getting used to her new found telepathy, and she was still trying to get used to Eri's cold silence, and distance. She wanted her bubbly, happy-go-lucky, crazy demigod best friend back.

Both the daughter of the Thunder God and Tony Stark's niece somehow made it to their lockers. It did not help that there were crowds of other students just mingling right in the hallway. Eri sighed and found the electric charge in the air around her, before zapping a sixth grader with it. Said, sixth grader, glared at her before moving away from the locker, mumbling the word, "Freak." As she headed down the hall. Eri shrugged, she had defiantly been called a lot worse lately.

Katherine gathered the materials she would need for her morning classes, and looked over at Eri. She knew for a fact that from chatting with Eri on the phone yesterday, that they both had tests in all three of their first classes. The daughter of the Thunder God smiled at her redheaded best friend.

"_Bonne Chance. _–Good luck-." Eri said with a smile.

"_Viel Glṻck. _–Good Luck-." Katherine replied in German.

Eri had almost made it to her math class, that was until a much panicked boy with flame-red hair, a shade lighter then Katherine's, slammed into her, sending her on her rear, her books scattered around her. Eri brushed some of her blonde locks out of her face; she went to glare at the boy, until she saw him gathering up her books for her. Eri could feel a blush creeping across her cheeks as he offered her his hand.

Once she was standing, Eri smoothed down her skirt and took her books from him. "Are you lost?" She asked, her math teacher, Mister Wendell standing outside in the hallway as the rest of her classmates ushered into the room.

The boy nodded and ran a hand through his messy red hair; his eyes were defiantly a stunning grey. But when he spoke to her, it was with a very heavy accent. "Yes, I just moved here from Russia a month ago, where are the fifth grade classes?"

Eri took her books from him. "You need to go up the elevator to the second floor. Fifth, sixth, and seventh are on the second floor. Second, third, and fourth on this floor." She replied.

"Thank you, my name is Jason Barton." He said, once again with a heavy-accent, that she know knew was Russian, and disappeared into the crowd.

Eri and Katherine made their way down the sidewalk, toward Stark Tower. After a day of tests, they couldn't wait to just get where Iron Man resided and relax. That was until Eri felt a chill spreading into her bones and a breath starting to come out in a fog. Katherine looked at with a raised eyebrow in confusion. How could it be getting so cold out when it was just starting to become Fall?

Eri stepped back as ice began to cover the ground, she dragged Katherine with her. She knew this wasn't right at all, and the stories that her father used to tell her at bedtime about his battles, where slowly starting to become a reality right in front of their eyes.

They were there in front of them, sick and evil grins spread across their dark blue skinned faces. Frost Giants. Eri could feel her heart hammering loudly in her chest, as fear began to grip her. She quickly summoned lightning from the air around her, and sent it at one of the burly Frost Giants; he was hurled back on his behind, a large black scorch mark now on his chest. She looked over as two of the Frost Giants suddenly collided heads, and began fighting with each other instead of worrying about the demigoddess and the girl genius that were escaping their clutches.

Eri continued to run, even with her lungs aching for rest, and legs burning. What else were the two of them supposed to do besides run for their lives? Eri summoned another bolt of lightning as thunder rumbled above her, she quickly sent at the nearest Frost Giant, but it missed him by inches of his toes, and only hit the sidewalk. Eri was sent flying to the sidewalk on her stomach; a frost giant had her trapped by the shoelace of her sneaker, thanks to an icicle spear. The demigoddess did the only thing she could think of and unknotted her shoe, before rejoining Katherine in the run for their lives.

Eri was almost on the verge of tears, that was until heard lightning crack in the sky above her, but it was not her own. And then she heard her father's booming voice, his rage clear as he landed in front his daughter, hammer in hand.

"YOU DARE TO HURT THE DAUGHTER OF THOR! FEEL THE WRATH FROM THE GOD OF THUNDER!" Thor threw his mighty weapon at the Frost Giants, as they landed on the ground with hammer-size holes in their skulls, black blood oozing from their wounds and onto the sidewalk.

Eri ran to her father, as he easily hefted her into his arms. The demigoddess sobbing into the armor on his shoulder, as he held her tight. Tony Stark landed beside Katherine, in full Iron Man armor, as his niece just stared at him wide-eyed and shaking in shock. He did the only thing he could and held his niece close to him.

"You're alright, Kat. You're safe." He said as he gathered her into his arms and became airborne. All four of them were heading back to Stark Tower.

While Thor and Tony were in the kitchen making dinner for the two girls, Eri and Katherine sat in the living room sipping on mugs of hot chocolate. Eri had finally stopped herself from crying anymore and was now looking at her best friend.

"You made those two Frost Giants bump heads, didn't you?" Eri asked, as she drank some more of the chocolaty liquid.

Katherine could only nod, she stared into her empty cup, not really sure how to explain to the demigoddess how she had done it, she wasn't even sure herself. Eri remained silent after her question and wedged herself between two of the couch pillows. Could Katherine be a demigoddess like herself? Maybe she could perform Magic like her Uncle Loki?

Eri drank the rest of her hot chocolate; there were so many questions that need to be answered.

**A/N: Okay, so I messed up a little bit with the timeline. Eri is in second grade; Katherine and Daniel are in fourth grade, not fifth. While Jason is indeed in fifth grade. As always, please review. –Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH) **


	10. Not So Different

**A/N: A little bit of a short chapter, this is also a day late. This chapter gave me a lot of trouble, but as always I do not own the Avengers just the idea for this story and any other OCS besides Katherine and Jason. Katherine and Jason belong to Bread Girl. –Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH) **

Not So Different

The Demigoddess and the niece of Iron Man picked at their dinner of fish sticks and potato wedges, they really did not have much an appetite. How could they? After nearly being killed by Frost Giants, it was like reality had smacked them in the face. The world was not filled with happiness and rainbows, there would always be danger. Thor gathered up their not even half-finished dinners, and looked outside the window with narrowed eyes, a motorcycle was pulling up to Stark Tower.

The God of Thunder gripped his hammer, feeling the lightning begin to coil around it from the surrounding air, he would not let anyone harm his daughter, especially not this beast that Iron Man had decided to summon to his home. Iron Man led Katherine into the living while JARVIS allowed Logan to enter.

Eri peeked at the gruff looking man from behind the living room door, while Thor scrubbed the dishes, trying to keep himself occupied, while the part-time Avenger stood in the foyer talking to Tony about what had happened with the Frost Giants. Wolverine looked over at the ten-year-old redhead and a smirk nearly curled his lips.

"So a genius and a mutant, you must be so proud, Stark." He then looked down at Katherine, and brushed a hand through his already stuck-up hair. "Hey kid, I'm Logan."

Katherine smiled nervously, "Hi Mister Logan. I'm Katherine."

Wolverine shook his head, and smiled ever so slightly, he was kind of shocked that the young mutant was so polite, most kids these days didn't even bother with manners anymore.

They headed into living room; Logan sat down on the couch as Katherine sat down beside him, twirling her ponytail nervously. The part-time avenger cleared his throat, just as nervous as the ten-year-old girl beside him.

"Ya know kid; you're not as alone as you might think you are." He said, and Katherine looked at him confused.

"I'm not?"

"No, there are plenty of mutants just like you, struggling to accept that they aren't the same as everybody else."

"How are you different?" Katherine asked, wanting to know how this brutish man could be like her.

Wolverine stood and unleashed his metal claws from where they were hidden within the skin of knuckles, he didn't even wince. The redhead ten-year-old grimaced in sympathy and then stood on her knees from where she was on the couch, she bit her lip in both nervousness and a bit of fear. She gently slid her finger along the top of one of the claws; she was surprised to feel that the metal was warm. Wolverine re-sheathed them, and sat down beside her once more.

"Katherine, there's a school for people like us. You would be safe there and you could learn to use your powers." Logan said calmly.

Iron Man's niece tugged at her ponytail nervously, and chewed on her bottom lip, thinking it over. She shook her head; she just couldn't up and leave her family and friends. Her life was here. "I don't think I could leave…"

"Kid, if you don't learn to control your powers then you could hurt someone." Logan nearly growled, he turned his head to the entryway of the living room and could feel the ground shaking beneath his feet.

Eri's crystal blue eyes were narrowed at him. Logan sniffed slightly, she had almost the same scent as Thor, so this had to be the daughter he spoke so proudly of during the briefings at S.H.I.E.L.D. Not a mutant, but a Demigoddess.

"You can't make her leave, if she doesn't want too." Eri said, storming into the living room, lightning began to spin around her like a cyclone from the surrounding air.

"I wasn't gonna, ya little electric box. We can figure something else out if she doesn't want to go to the Institute."

Thor laid his giant hand on his daughter's shoulder, the lightning ceased in an instant. "Do not fear, Eri. Katherine won't be leaving with this beast."

"Good." Eri stuck her tongue out at Logan. "You big meanie."

Wolverine huffed and growled at the Demigoddess; Thor narrowed his eyes and aimed his hammer at the mutant's head. The weapon hit true and sent Logan sailing right through the front door of Stark Tower.

"Thank you for visiting." Jarvis said sarcastically.

Tony sighed and rubbed his hand over his face, Thor just could not handle anyone with anything less than God-like brute force. "Come on, Hammer Time we need to get to the meeting. JARVIS only let Pepper in when she gets here, and no else until I come back."

"As you wish, Sir." He said as Tony readied the Iron Man suit.

Thor squeezed Eri tightly into a bear hug and kissed her on the forehead. "Be good, while I'm gone."

"I will, Daddy." Eri smiled back at him, grinning at the Wolverine-sized hole in the front door.

**A/N: As always please review. –MOTH (Maiden of the Heavens) **


	11. Fear and Pride

**A/N: Chapter eleven is here and being posted early, most because I am going to be very busy and did not feel like leaving my beloved readers/reviewers with another delay. So without further ado, please enjoy this chapter. –Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH) **

Fear and Pride

After Wolverine, Iron Man, and Thor had gone it should have been easy for the girls to get into the fun of the sleepover, but it wasn't. Even after Pepper had helped them in making Reese's chocolate chip chunk cookies, nothing can seem to pull them away from the fear that gripping Eri, from the uncertainty that is pulling at Katherine's heart.

The Daughter of Thor plunges deep into her French text book, studying another verb, for another upcoming test, while Katherine sits at her desk going through pre-algebra problems like slicing through a cake. Neither of them wants to talk about it, talk about them. The Frost Giants had made them realize a harsh reality, that their lives would never be normal.

Eri looks up from the phrase she is trying to memorize, and nibbles on the second to last cookie, which is on the plate. "Kat…"

Iron Man's niece turns to face her, her red hair still yanked back into a ponytail, she sets down the pencil she using to fill out the worksheet. "Yeah?" She asks, still realizing that even though she really doesn't want, she still has study German.

Eri lets the textbook slid closed, a bookmark in the shape of a lightning bolt marking the page. "We should call Danny. He's our best friend; I think he should know what happened tonight."

Katherine nods in agreement and grabs the phone from its hook. Danny's number is on speed dial, the son of Captain America answers on the third ring, his 'Hello?' muffled by the food in his mouth.

"It's Katherine and Eri." The Demigoddess replies once the ten-year-old genius pushes the speaker button.

"What's up?" Danny asks, while cutting off another piece of steak, and stabbing it with his fork. The phone cradled between his ear and his shoulder.

"We were attacked on the way home from school…by Frost Giants." Katherine answers, both girls know what is coming next.

Daniel's fork clatters onto his plate, landing upright in his baked potato. He is too stunned to answer; the phone fills with the eerie silence of static. "Were either of you hurt?" He asks.

The Demigoddesses sighs, aside from her scraped and bruised knee, they're both fine. Katherine doesn't even seem shaken. "We're fine Danny, I promise." Eri answers, feeling lightning begin to surge around her. Okay, maybe not all that fine, she is frightened out of her mind. But her Daddy had told her that sometimes fear can bring out the bravery in even the most cowardice of people.

Katherine pinches the bridge of nose, as Daniel continues to rant about they should have been more careful, half the time he acted more like an older brother then their best friend. The red headed genius loudly says "Goodnight, Daniel." She hangs up the phone on the receiver, and gets back to math worksheet, nibbling away on the last cookie while she does.

Classes are done for the day, all her homework had been finished and handed in, but right now the second grader, daughter of Thor, stands in front of her locker in the girls' changing room. When she had told her father this morning that she had joined Fencing at school for her extra circular activity, he had been so excited he had squished her into a bear-hug that nearly bruised her ribs. It wasn't helping her pounding heart, and quivering nerves that he also decided to announce to everyone on his Facebook page that today was her first match. This meant that almost everyone that she knew from The Avengers, including Nick Fury, was going to be in the stands cheering her on. She let out a shaky breath, and donned her helm, the front of it making it look like she was seeing everything through mosquito netting; she quickly grabbed her rapier, and headed out into the noisy gymnasium. Her father was cheering the loudest; making her feel both embarrassed and filled with joy, Thor was proud of her. She looked amongst the people in the stand and saw Tony, Pepper, and Katherine. Daniel with Steve and Peg, and Jason with his parents, Hawkeye and Black Widow.

With her heart hammering in her chest, she went through her three matches with ease. She was quick and agile, like the fennec fox. No matter what happened, if her opponent was taller than her, or stronger, she always bested them. Maybe it was because she was a Demigoddess; maybe she somehow had really good luck today? Either way, Eri had won, and was now beside the rest of her team, the other three boys and two girls, that made up their team of six. Yes, she was hot and sweaty and really just wanted to get out of her gear, she was also extremely happy. Today, their team's trophy would be put in the case, along with their team photo for everyone to see for years to come.

She yanked her helm off, as her white-blonde hair frizzled with static, even though it was knotted in a braid, and squealed as Thor picked her up and squeezed her into a bear-hug once again.

"I am very proud of you, daughter of mine." Thor grinned and set her down.

Eri blushed with embarrassment, "Thanks, Daddy."

She looked over at Jason and waved shyly; he only waved back and smiled a little.

"Come, we shall go and celebrate my daughter's victory at the Garden of Olives." Thor announced, still grinning.

Tony let out a sigh, "Thor, do you mean the Olive Garden?"

Thor gave him a puzzled look, while his eight-year-old daughter giggled. "Is that not what I said?"

With a stomach full of free breadsticks and chicken alfredo, Eri scrubbed her hair dry with a fluffy blue towel. She turned on her television to watch one of her favorite movies, The Wizard of OZ while she checked her email. She almost let out a squeal of excitement; there was an email from Jason, asking her if she wanted to go see a movie with him this weekend.

Eri quickly typed out the response, 'Yes, I have really wanted to see that movie.' Before letting the email sore through cyberspace, with her heart hammering against her chest, and a smile that she could not seem to remove, she watched as Dorothy and Toto were sent to OZ.

**A/N: As always please leave a review! –Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH) **


	12. Not So Little Anymore

**A/N: I do not have internet at my apartment yet, so without further ado, here is chapter twelve, enjoy and as always please review! –Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH) **

Not So Little Anymore

The alarm blared loudly, as she groaned and unburied herself from the covers. Her long blonde hair was every which way and she felt like it made her look like a troll. She quickly punched the alarm off and sighed. It was the last day of summer break; today they would be going school shopping. Eri was starting the eighth grade, while Katherine and Daniel were going into their sophomore year of high school. Jason was starting his junior year, and he had to start deciding which college he wanted to go too. The fear of losing one her best friends, seemed more greater than the fear of what she needed to tell her father right now. Letting out a sigh, she shimmied out of her pajama top and shorts; she quickly changed into a black t-shirt, with a pair of grey shorts. Anything of what she trying to hide right now, seem smaller. She shuffled her feet into her black gladiator sandals and twisted her hair up into a messy bun.

The smell of coffee and the sound of the maker chugging away alerted her that her father, the God of Thunder was indeed awake. In fact he was sitting at the kitchen table, drinking possibly his third cup of the caffeinated beverage while stabbing his fork through a rather large slice of ham.

"Daddy, I need to talk to you." Eri said as she sat down across from him.

Thor stood and got her plate of chocolate chip pancakes and bacon, before heading over to the fridge. "What do you want to drink while breaking the morning fast?"

"I don't care, orange juice." His teenage-daughter replied, which made him raise an eyebrow in concern.

He took out the chocolate milk instead and added three extra squirts of Hershey's chocolate syrup to the cup before handing her, her breakfast. She never drank orange juice with her morning meal. He pressed his hand to her forehead; she wasn't running a fever so that was good.

"Eri, what is troubling you?" He asked as he sat down once more, and sipped more of his coffee.

The Demigoddess practically drowned her bunny-shaped pancakes in butter before answering. "Daddy, I'm growing up…I'm fourteen now and I need to buy…" Her fingers began to tremble as she sipped down her bite of pancake with her chocolate milk. "Daddy, I need to buy a bra."

The God of Thunder nearly choked on the piece of ham, he had been swallowing. When had his little daughter suddenly grown so much that she needed to buy women's undergarments? He had remembered the day she had been brought into this world, as if it was only yesterday, not fourteen years ago. He let out a sigh, and knew that he would not be able to handle this situation on his own. He would have to call Pepper.

Eri busied herself with scrubbing the dishes, pots, and pans clean, while her father nervously dialed Pepper Pot's mobile number.

"Good morning, Thor." She answered brightly, while applying mascara to her eyes.

"And a good morning to you as well, Lady Pots. I am need of your aid this morning. Eri must obtain something known as a bra. I am guessing that it is a rite of passage for young women and their mothers. Alas, Jane is no longer with us, and I hoping that you would be kind enough too…"

"I would be glad to take her, Thor. Kat and I still need to pick up school supplies too." Pepper interrupted as Thor thanked her and ended the call. Pepper couldn't help shaking her head in amusement; Thor would probably start beating up boys left and right when they started hounding after Eri.

Eri's cheeks flamed red before and after the lady who worked at the ladies department store had measured her and told her that she was a 32C. She quickly bought herself a bra with hearts on it, one with ducks, and one with kittens. They all came with matching underwear, and thank god they were on sale. Eri let out a sigh of relief once they left the store, her Katherine, and Pepper sat around one of the tables in the mall, sipping at orange Julius's, their purchases at their feet. Eri didn't think the day could get any more embarrassing, that was until Katherine dragged them to the electronics section to look at new computers, and the parts they came with.

The Daughter of Thor wandered around the store, while Katherine picked out parts for the new robot she was working on with Iron Man. She wished that she could be doing anything other than this, going to the beach or having one last bonfire, before they were swamped with classes and homework.

She was too wrapped up in thoughts to notice, when she slammed into someone and landed on backside, lightning surged around her as she gathered up her bags. Her cheeks were once again burning with embarrassment as she noticed Jason standing above her, holding out his hand to help her back to feet.

"I'm sorry, Eri." He greeted her as he pulled her up.

"It's okay." She answered, not even bothering with hiding the bag behind her back.

"Hey, Trevor's having a bonfire over at his house. Do you and Kat think you could make it?"

"I-I don't know…" Eri stammered.

Suddenly Katherine appeared behind her, her arms full of different parts for assembling a robot. "Bonfire, huh? I'll drag her with me if I have too."

"Great." Jason grinned and walked away, heading toward the sport's shop.

Eri looked over at her best friend with more surprise then the anger that wanted to rise. "Why must you meddle in my love life?"

"Eri, you don't have a love life. I'm trying to give you one." Katherine laughed as she walked toward the checkout.

"He probably doesn't even think about me that way." Eri mumbled as the cashier rang up Iron Man's niece's purchases.

"You never know until you try." Katherine said as they left the store with Pepper.


	13. Stars Aflame

**A/N: I apologize for the short chapter, but I'm not feeling well. So you my loyal readers are getting a ton of fluffy-goodness. Please read and review! –Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH) **

Stars Aflame 

Jason tossed more wood onto the bonfire, as the fire roared and crackled to life. Music pumped out into the cricket and firefly filled air from his IPod. It was hooked up inside the pavilion where all the food was also set up. Feeling his stomach starting to snarl in anger, the son of Hawkeye headed into the pavilion to get a hotdog to roast. Just as the hotdog was getting crispy, he couldn't help but smile as jeep pulled up in the sand. Daniel got out with Katherine. Both of them were wearing jeans and sneakers. The only thing that was different was their t-shirts. Daniel wore a shirt that said, 'Who's your dad? Mine's Captain America! I win!' obviously it was one of his custom made ones. While Kat wore one with smiling beaker on the front, full of some bubbling liquid coming out of the top. On the bottom it said in bubble letters: Bubbly but Dangerous. Katherine had to help Eri out of the back of the jeep, as they made their way down to the beach.

Eri smiled at waved at him; she was wearing a Mardi Gras purple sundress with a pearly purple colored ribbon in her hair. Jason couldn't help but think that she looked absolutely beautiful. They roasted hotdogs and talked about their parents recent missions. The one thing they didn't want was school starting tomorrow.

Katherine began roasting her first s'more after watching Eri chow down four hot dogs. She was seriously starting to wonder how her best friend was able to keep such a slender frame.

"Damn it." The niece of Ironman cursed, as her marshmallow started on fire. She quickly blew it out and slid it on the graham cracker, just as she was about to take about to take a bite out of it, Daniel beat her to it. She glared at him, while he gave her a marshmallow gooey and chocolate smeared kiss on the lips. She couldn't help but blush and tug nervously on her ponytail. She turned, at hearing Eri giggle.

"What's so funny?" she asked, glaring.

Eri only giggled again. "Nothing, you two are just so cute!"

Katherine threw the bag of Hershey chocolate at the Demigoddess laughing. "Shut up, Eri."

Eri sat on one of the logs, that where their makeshift benches watching as Katherine and Daniel constructed a very complex looking sandcastle. She glanced up as the song, "Gotta Be Somebody' by Nickelback began to play from Jason's IPod. It was her favorite song, and knew that Jason knew that since he was one who had gotten her the CD for her birthday. He walked over to her, and offered to her his hand.

"Do you want to dance with me?" He asked, his cheeks were burning red.

Eri could only nod as she took his hand; they began to dance slowly to the song on the beach. She didn't even care that there was sand getting in between her toes. It was on the last line of the song, that Jason gently tucked a loose strand of her white-blonde hair behind her ear, and then gently kissed her on the mouth.

Katherine whooped loudly in joy. "Finally! Way to go bird-brain!"

Daniel sighed, and smacked the palm of his hand against his forehead. "Nice job on ruining the moment, Katherine."

Katherine only stuck her tongue out at Daniel, and laughed at Jason and Eri's pink cheeks.


	14. Girls' Night

**A/N: Welcome to Chapter fourteen, as always I do not own Avengers or X-Men, those both belong to marvel. Katherine and Charlie, belong to Breadgirl. Eri belongs to me. Enjoy the chapter and please review! –Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH) **

Girls' Night

Eri Odinson had never expected this to happen. She stared down at the email invitation in both wonder and slight fear. Charlotte Kikkert, one of Katherine's best friends had invited her to join them for a sleepover. They were sophomores in High School and she was an eighth grader. What could she possibly have in common with Charlotte? The Daughter of Thor sighed and threw her hair up into a twist knot before heading downstairs. She was spending the night at Stark Tower since her father had business to attend to in Asgard. And since he would be gone for two weeks, it wasn't just her that spending time with Iron Man and his niece; it was also her father's goats. She was just about to pour herself a glass of milk when a cry of outrage could be heard from Iron Man's lab.

The milk glass crashed to the kitchen floor as Eri ran toward the lab, to see Tony trying to pry a piece of Iron Man's armor, to be more precise, the foot. Eri sighed, Tony was losing the battle of tug-of-war with the beast, pieces of gold and red painted metal began to crumble from the goat's teeth.

Eri would of face-palmed if she hadn't been laughing so hard, she quickly tried to stifle them when Tony glared at her. The goats were supposed to be her responsibility after all. The Demigoddess charged the electricity from the air around her and sent the small jolt, at Teeth-Barrer's rump. The goat bleated in annoyance and dropped the suit's foot, or at least what was left of it. Eri sighed and ushered the goat out of the lab, it was rather large goat, the size of Clydesdale, and had the appetite of a bottomless pit.

Teeth-Grinder, who was happily munching on a massive pile of turnips, nuzzled Eri with his nose. Teeth-Barer bleated again as Eri handed him a rather large apple, and shut the pen behind her. The Daughter of Thor, made her way back inside the Tower and found Katherine, curled up on the couch reading about a book about robot mechanics.

Eri sat down beside her best friend, and grabbed her textbook and French notes. She was nearly fluent in the language, and was hoping to become a translator for S.H.E.I.L.D someday, maybe after college. She glanced over at Kat, who was busy scribbling ideas and sketching prototypes on a large piece of graph paper.

"You're building your own suit aren't you?" Eri whispered, as she wrote down a sentence in French and then translated it to English.

Katherine winked, grinning. "Don't tell Uncle Tony."

Eri shook her head in amusement and went back to work on studying French. It was after having gone through almost two erasers and a bottle of whiteout that both girls decided to take a break. They were now huddled on the couch in their pajamas eating cookies and watching Supernatural.

"Charlotte invited me over to her house for a sleepover, and said that you were going too." Eri said through cookie bites.

"Charlie really wants to get to know you, that's all. I tried to tell her that you two would get along since you're both so girly." Kat replied.

Eri rolled her sky-blue eyes and continued with her French homework, the sleepover wasn't until next weekend, and she guessed that even though she hardly knew Charlie, she would give her chance. She just found it odd that a normal human person would want to try to be friends with her.

Charlotte Kikkert pulled the warm and fluffed feather-down blankets out of the dryer about to haul them downstairs to the basement when the doorbell chimed at the front door. The high school sophomore sighed and looked over at her younger brother who was sitting at the kitchen table reading _Harry Potter and The Prisoner of Azkaban _on his kindle.

"Philip, can you get the door please?" Charlotte asked, tried to demand, as she made her way downstairs.

The twelve-year-old boy huffed and glared at his older sibling before leaving his kindle, "They're your dumb friends."

Philip opened the door to see both Eri and Katherine standing on the front porch with duffle bags, and sleep bags in their arms. "Charlie's downstairs." He muttered in greeting and went back to his kindle.

Eri looked over at Katherine, the mutant shrugged as they made their way down into the basement. Charlotte squealed in delight and practically knocked both girls over when she hugged them.

"I am so glad you both you could make it!" Charlotte chirped as she rearranged the blankets, the basement was fully furnished and the floor tiles were heated. Eri plopped herself down on the floor as Charlotte went over the selection of music and movies for the night, and despite Kat's protests her and the demigoddess were going to give her a makeover and send a picture to Daniel.

While Charlie was braiding Kat's hair, she couldn't help but ask, "Is it true that Jason Barton kissed you?"

The Demigoddess's face turned pink as she dropped the fistful of popcorn that she was going to eat, back in the bowl. "Who told you that?"

Katherine slowly raised her hand, "Guilty."

Eri sighed and took a sip of her water. "He kissed me."

Charlie grinned, "So are you two dating then?"

The Daughter of Thor shrugged, "I don't know, he never asked me, he just kissed me."

Katherine sighed and a bite angrily on a cookie, '_Bird-Brain you are so stupid sometimes…'_

'_Am I really? Please, tell me what I did now, Kat…' _The sarcastic reply came through her mind.

The niece of Ironman swore, '_You won't supposed to hear that…' _She answered quickly and closed the telepathic connection she had accidently opened with her mutation.

Charlie waved a hand in front of Kat's moss green eyes, "Earth to Kat, what color eye shadow do you want?"

The mutant sighed at her best friend, "I really don't care, Charlie. Just don't make me look like a clown."


	15. Doubting Happiness

**A/N: Welcome to the next chapter, don't worry there won't be another time skip for a while. I do not own the Avengers. I own Eri and Breadgirl owns Katherine. Any other OCS belong to both of us. Please enjoy the chapter, I don't forget to review! –Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH) **

Doubting Happiness 

Two weeks had gone by quickly. The Daughter of Thor groaned and somehow found the strength to haul herself out of her bed and from the warmth of her covers. She had spent the night Skyping with Jason, and had eventually fallen asleep on her laptop's keyboard. Wearing fuzzy pink bunny covered pajama bottoms and a pink tank top. She tried her best to rub the sleep out of her eyes, as she stumbled into the kitchen.

The coffee pot was brewing full force and her father was busy flipping pancakes, while bacon and sausages crackled and popped on the griddle. Eri yawned loudly while her father made up her plate.

She couldn't help but notice how happy her father was, he was even singing one of his favorite songs, the Song of the Valkyries, and making her chocolate chip pancakes in the shape of rabbits and lions.

Eri let out another yawn while she stirred the Hershey's chocolate syrup into her already overly chocolate milk. "Daddy, did something happen while you in Asgard?"

Thor grinned as he heaped bacon and sausages onto his daughter's plate. "Did I make it far too obvious that I am content? "

Eri shrugged while she nibbled on a pancake rabbit ear, "A little."

"My heart has found someone again. I cannot help but be joyful, daughter." He replied, digging into his own meal.

Eri raised an eyebrow. Her father had fallen in love? How did he know that this woman he had fallen for would not hurt him like her mother had? She quietly sipped her milk, while her father talked lovingly about his childhood friend, Sif. She was the Warrior Goddess, someone who had fought bravely beside her father. How she have doubts about such a Goddess?

It was when her father that he was planning on purposing to her, that she practically choked on a piece of sausage. "Daddy, you can't be serious?"

Thor grinned, "I am very serious, Eri. I have found love again, and I will not allow it to escape my grasp."

Eri kissed her father goodbye on the cheek, after he squished her in a hug so hard it could of bruised a normal human's ribcage. She was going to head over to Stark Tower, to spar with Katherine and to get a look at the in progress, Iron Girl suit.

It took her a couple of hours to walk from the suburbs to Stark Tower, but it didn't matter. It was giving her time to think. And how she was going to explain to her father about how she felt about him getting remarried.

"What do you mean your dad is getting remarried?!" The niece of Iron Man practically shrieked as she dragged her best friend into her bedroom.

Eri began braiding her long blonde hair, it was nervous habit she had picked up over the years. "Yeah, she's his childhood friend. Her name is Sif."

"And the next time he goes back to Asgard, he's just gonna propose to her?" Katherine sighed in sympathy and decided that instead of sparring that she and Eri could take their frustration out on some cookie dough.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm glad that my father's happy. It's just that his whole idea of him getting married again…it just never occurred to me that it would happen."

"I know." Katherine popped a chocolate chip into her mouth as she kneaded the dough.

"Well…I do have good news…" Eri smiled a little.

Kat grinned. "Don't leave me hanging in suspense. Tell me!"

"Jason…he asked me to go to prom with him!" Eri squealed excitedly, Kat couldn't help but giggle in response.

"Shit…this means you and Charlie are going to drag me around to get my hair done and pick out a dress…aren't you?" Kat sighed.

Eri smiled. "Charlie's right, you really need to learn to be more girly."

Eri made her way back to her house, with her hoodie pulled over her head. It had begun to rain, a very heavy downpour. She wasn't surprised to find her father standing in the entryway of their house, holding a warmed towel from the dryer and cup of hot chocolate with a milk way bar waiting for her in the living room. Thank Odin it was the weekend. She made her way into her bedroom, her sneakers squishing as she walked. She peeled away her soaked clothes, and quickly changed into a pair of warm black and pink plaid pajamas.

The Daughter of Thor huddled on the couch with her stuffed animal fennec fox in her lap, its head popping out of the whole in the large blanket she was huddled in. Her sky-blue eyes glanced over at her father, Thor was busily typing on his laptop, a red pen twirling in his fingers while he graded college papers on Norse mythology.

"Daddy?" Eri whispered, she had never been this nervous talking to her father before.

Thor tore his eyes away from what he had been reading, and set the papers that still needed to be marked with red pen aside. "What is it? Was someone being cruel to again?"

By cruel he meant had been picked on or bullied again. Eri sighed. "No, Daddy. No one has been mean to me in a very long time."

Thor's eyes which had gone cold with anger, softened. He gently pulled his daughter to him, as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Jason asked me to prom. Can I go with him?" Eri finally said.

Thor raised an eyebrow. "What is this prom, you are wishing to attend?"

"It's a formal dance, Daddy. Everybody gets dressed up real fancy and spends the night having fun." She explained with a smile.

Thor planted a kiss to his daughter's hair. "You may go with Jason. If he does anything to harm you…" Thunder began to rumble above as he spoke.

"He won't Daddy, I promise." Eri reassured him and kissed him on the cheek, before deciding to dunk her unwrapped milky way bar into her hot chocolate.

"Mortals do not accept Gods easily as their mates, _min lile sky_.- My little cloud-." Thor sighed and stood to make himself a cup of coffee, so he could finish grading the papers.

Eri sighed, she knew how much her father worried about her getting rejected by a mortal and getting her heart broken like he had by Jane. But he would just have to understand that Jason was different from normal mortals.

She nibbled on her chocolate bar, and turned on the TV, deciding to drown all the doubts she had by watching an episode of Torchwood.


	16. A Night to Remember

**A/N: Finally chapter sixteen is here! Rejoice and Review! –Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH) **

A Night to Remember

Tonight was supposed to be perfect. Getting chased by goats that were size of Clydesdales was not part of the plan, not one bit. He swore again and nearly tripped over his own two feet, feeling one of the goats' teeth gnaw on the tails of his onyx black jacket. He winced as he heard the sharp rip of the fabric, and he swore once more. That was until he landed on his now grass-stained behind by a massive gust of wind, the ground shaking slightly beneath his feet. The goats grunted in annoyance and trotted off back to their pen. Jason looked up as Thor offered his hand to the young archer.

Once Jason was back on his feet, he flinched at his own awful appearance. Thor stood in front of him, wearing jeans and a white t-shirt, his hair yanked back into a low ponytail, and he did not look all that pleased to see the son Black Widow and Hawkeye.

"You tried to scale the side of my home to get into my daughter's bedroom?" he growled and glanced to the open doorway.

Eri stood there, the glow of the entryway light behind her. Her hair was flowing around her shoulders and chest, her cheeks pink from the sudden wind gusts brought on by her father. For now she stood only in her dress slip, her sky-blue eyes sparkling with delight at seeing Jason and worry for his wellbeing.

Thor looked over at his daughter, and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his pointer finger and thumb. "Eri, you are not decent, please go make yourself so."

The Demigoddess grinned at her father and winked at Jason. "Yes, Daddy." She disappeared back inside with the sound of laughter that was not her own could be heard trailing after her.

The God of Thunder still glared icily at the young archer once they were inside. "What would make you attempt such a foolish idea?"

Jason sat himself down on the sofa and adjusted his amethyst colored tie. "I was trying to be romantic…" he answered nervously.

Thor rolled his eyes and headed into the kitchen, leaving the archer to sloppily fix his torn coattail, the box with Eri's corsage sitting on the coffee table. He turned as he saw Eri slipping amethyst ballet-like shoes onto her feet and twisting the ribbon to go around close to her knees. She glanced up through the curtain of her white-blonde hair and a blush rose to her cheeks. Her white dress barely brushed the top of her knees, as she made her way over to Jason. She plucked his black fedora from off his head, and placed it on her own smiling up at him, after she had tied the amethyst ribbon around her waist.

"You look beautiful…" Jason whispered, and brushed a kiss across her mouth as he slipped the matching purple corsage on her wrist.

"Charlotte, would you stop with the hairspray! You're gonna make me choke to death on the fumes!" Katherine bit out, as the giggling "hair dresser" finally stopped. Katherine stared at herself in the mirror; she had on forest green eye shadow that was trimmed with gold glitter, plus just a touch of pink lip-gloss and blush. Her hair had been twisted up into a very curly bun, leaving two curls to frame her face.

"Geez, Charlie isn't this a little much?" Katherine said turning to look at Charlotte, who was now busy curling her hair in long gorgeous waves.

Charlotte laughed a little, as she swept ocean-blue eye shadow on. "Nothing is too much." Charlotte braided some of her hair toward the back and sprayed her hair with what was left of the hairspray. She then smoothed down her sky-blue dress and helped Katherine with the Irish green high heels that matched her dress. As they left Stark Tower, they met their dates, that were waiting outside by the limo.

Daniel Rogers jaw would have hit the concrete if it wasn't attached when he saw Katherine. He straightened his gold and Irish green tie, and cleared his throat. "Wow…Kat…you look…"

"Ridiculous?" the niece of Iron Man offered.

Daniel took her hand and helped her into the limo. "No, you look perfect. Beautiful."

A blush deepened the pink twinge of Katherine's cheeks. "Thanks, Drummer Boy…"

Charlie sighed and tugged down Trevor Fury's hat, as he kissed her hair. It shocked her that he had even asked her to prom, even though it had been after he nearly knocked her down in the lunch line last week. The limo stopped in front the school as the quartet made their way inside.

They found Eri and Jason dancing to 'Your Guardian Angel' by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, Eri was spun toward them by the young archer once the song ceased and started playing a different song that was much upbeat, DOTA.

"What took you so long?" the Demigoddess asked as they made their way to the snack bar, leaving Trevor and Charlotte to dance to the Swedish electronica music.

"Kat's hair…" Daniel replied, earning himself a smack on the head from the redhead.

Eri shook her head, and went to grab a slice of cake along with a glass of punch. She was just about to take a bite of the frosty, fudgy goodness when everything went pitch black. Lightning surged around her, illuminating the room. Glass was everywhere and thick black robes were coming from the broken skylight. And there were people dressed all in black with all types of deadly weapons. Everybody else ran screaming for the exists, Trevor dragging Charlotte out like a sack of potatoes, while she screamed in fury and tried to hit one of the men holding a dagger with her purse.

The Demigoddess sent several to the floor with shocks of lightning, while the ground rumbled beneath her feet. She looked over at Katherine with surprise as the niece of Iron Man, threw her pointy high heel at one of them, and impaled it in the head. Instead of blood and gore, wires and metal pieces went flying.

"Well, high heels have more of a purpose then I thought…" Kat grinned.

Lightning exploded from the sky and into the gymnasium, leaving Eri worn and shaking as Jason grabbed her before she hit the ground.

Robots…they had been attacked by robots…


	17. After Effects

**A/N: Welcome to the next chapter of A Brewing Storm, I apologize for the delay but final papers have me wrapped up in their web for now. As always I do not own the Avengers, just my OCS and some of the plot. Please put a review in the box! –Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH) **

After Effects

This shouldn't have happened; he should not have trusted Tony with the wellbeing of his daughter and her friends. The Avenger known as Iron Man had gone so far as too abandoned his niece to go off "wondering" with Pepper Pots. After he had arrived on the scene with Captain America, he found Tony and Pepper making out in the custodian's closet like a couple of teenagers.

He had scowled and turned away, leaving Iron Man to rush after him in a haze of screaming and frightened students. While Steve examined the metal bodies of the attackers with Bruce, he had gone to check on Eri. His daughter was lying in Jason's arms, unconscious and her face as pale as milk. He glanced at Katherine, who looked like she was ready to throw her other pointy shoe at one of the twitching metal men.

Thor gently gathered Eri in his arms, and carried her to the limo that Tony had waiting for them, followed by Jason, Daniel, and Katherine. The redhead's hair was now a frizzy mess and nearly looked like the bride of Frankenstein's hair thanks to Eri's lightning. But instead of bothering with her hair, she was busy pushing buttons on her cell phone.

Daniel raised an eyebrow, while he stared at the niece of Iron Man's hair. "Kat, what are you doing?"

"Texting, Charlie. Making sure she's okay." Kat replied, while Jason was busy combing his fingers though Eri's hair while she slept on his lap.

After Thor tucked Eri into one of the beds in the guest bedrooms, at Stark Tower, he made his way downstairs to the kitchen, where the rest of the Avengers were waiting for an explanation. Thor grabbed a bottle of wine and leaned against the counter, chugging it down without a stop for breath. After finishing it, he now felt prepared to listen to Tony's long list of excuses.

"You left our children unguarded, you left _my daughter _and _your niece _unprotected!" the God of Thunder growled, thunder rumbled above Stark Tower. "How could be so childish as to go off with Pepper to...to…mate with her."

Tony face turned as red as tomato, while Katherine who was sitting on the couch with Jason and Daniel, her face turned almost the same shade as her uncle's as she sank further down on the couch.

"Seriously, Uncle Tony! You can't control what is in your damn pants for one night." She sighed, too embarrassed to continue.

Iron Man clenched his fists in frustration, "We weren't mating. We were only kissing."

Katherine rolled her eyes and glanced down at her phone, just as a text from Trevor came through. Her anger surged, her eyes starting to glow lime green. The couch began to float of the ground as Daniel tried his best to calm her down.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked, peering over Katherine's shoulder at her cellphone.

"It was all Mister Fury's idea, he wanted to test our abilities in battle." She bit out as the couch thudded back to the floor and she almost fell off.

Eri came down the stairs, slowly but at least she had color coming back to her cheeks. She had heard what Kat had said, and then looked over at her father. Nicholas Fury was about to face the wrath of a very furious Norse God. Thunder tore through the sky and the lightning that was produced from her father's anger shook the Tower's walls. The ground beneath their feet was shaking, if only Eri could figure out how to counter Thor's anger, but being only a demigod she did not have enough power. Thor whipped his hammer out and surged through the now open roof of Stark Tower, lightning and power following him like static cling.

The coffee that had been in his hand fell to the floor. The mug shattered into pieces and the caffeinated beverage began to soak into the carpet. Nick Fury found himself slammed into the wall of his living room by the God of Thunder. Lightning and wind surged around him like a hurricane from the hole in his ceiling.

"Leave my daughter of your schemes, mortal." Thor growled, and dropped the S.H.E.I.L.D agent back into his armchair.

"She needs to be prepared, Thor." Nick replied calmly.

"She is still too young to fight in battles." The God of Thunder retorted, and left with the storm he had created.

Nick sighed when his power went out. He had messed with the fury of a father, he should have known there would have been dire consequences.

Eri was sitting at the kitchen table three weeks later, working on a History of Vikings paper for her Ancient Studies class, while her father was outside hitching up the goats to his chariot. He was not wearing "Mortal" clothing anymore, but rather a black shirt with hardly any sleeves, which had a low V-neck, grey pants and black boots. He draped his red cloak around himself and headed back inside.

Thor laid a hand on his daughter's head. She tore herself away from her laptop screen to meet his gaze, the paper forgotten for now.

"Stay safe, my little cloud." He gently kissed her forehead, and grabbed the house keys off the counter before heading out to the backyard to open up a portal to Asgard. Eri followed after and hugged him around the waist, just as the portal opened.

He laid his massive hand on top of her head once more and smiled gently as Eri muttered something to the fabric of shirt.

Thor gently peeled her away, "You are going to need to say that once more, Eri."

"Good luck and please come back." The Demigoddess whispered.

Thor smiled and bent down to kiss the top of her head. "Thank you and shall return to you, my little cloud."

He got inside his chariot and waved goodbye to his daughter, just as the portal began to bring him to Asgard.

As was usual, he greeted his parents and brought them a picture of Eri's school photo, before disappearing to the gardens on the royal grounds, he was hoping he would find her here, but it was either this or the weapons room. She was crouched by one of his mother's flowers, her onyx hair cascading down her back; she turned to look over her shoulder. A gentle and loving smile reached her fair lips, as she stood and embraced the God the Thunder, her midnight blue dress fitting her perfectly, and making her skin look at if it almost glowed in the moonlight. Her pale river blue eyes glistened with happiness, and she shut them for a mere moment to press a kiss to his cheek.

"Fair One…" Thor whispered lovingly and held her to him, kissing her gently on the mouth. "There is something that I wish to ask you…"

Sif's face crinkled in confusion for a moment before a smile faded away her misunderstanding of what the God of Thunder was to ask her. "If it is a battle, then I will fight by your side as I always have, Thor."

The Asgardian Crowned Prince shook his head, "I do not want you only by my side in battles, Gentlest of the Gentle, I wish for you to be by my side as my wife also."

Sif looked at Thor with a stunned expression before kissing him tenderly on the lips. "It would make me most happy to be your wife, Thor."

Thor smiled and produced the keys of his house on Earth to present to Sif. He put them in her hand and then curled her fingers around them, before lifting her up and kissing her. "I love you with all of my heart, Sif." He thrummed into her hair.

Sif nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck, "I love you with all of my heart as well, Thor."


	18. Static Sparks I: Snow Much Fun!

**Welcome to first of my little in-betweens that shall be called Static Sparks. These one-shots will be showing up now and again. They are just for fun and are during the time when Eri was still Thor's little girl. I hope you enjoy it and please leave a review in the box! -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH)**

Static Sparks I: Snow Much Fun!

Snow was not anything new to the God of Thunder, but when his kindergartener came crawling into the bed very bright and early the next morning -the world around them was still dark with night and the sky was covered with stars-, he could not help but smile sleepily as her sky-blue eyes lit up like the Christmas lights wrapped around the pine tree in the living room. She watched with wonder at the frost on the windows, as she drew a smiley face on the surface and giggled.

Thor unburied himself from the covers and pulled his young daughter into his lap, while they watched the snow gently falling. "If you wish to enjoy the snow more, _min lille sky_, you might want to go put on your winter clothing."

Eri squealed with delight, and giggling as if she was already on a sugar high bolted down the hallway and toward her bedroom. Thor yanked on jeans, a long-sleeved shirt, and a hoodie before digging out the winter boots Jane had bought for him, out of the closet. He made his way to the kitchen, hoping to get a cup of coffee into his system before the snow chaos ensued but his hopes for the caffeinated beverage were dashed.

The six-year-old demigoddess stumbled into the kitchen, trying her best to yank on her purple snow boots over her matching snow pants. "Daddy, help. Please?" She pleaded as she landed on her backside and the boot slipped out of her tiny hands. Thor only smiled and retrieved the foot covering from where it had fallen and helped Eri put it on and tie them. He then placed her purple and white striped hat on her head, that was long enough to double as a scarf, and wrapped it around her, after zipping up her coat and slipping on her gloves.

She ran out the door with a muffled scream of joy, before she plopped herself in the snow and began to move her arms and legs in unison, Thor watched as she made her snow angel before she tugged him down beside her. She muffled something he could not understand, and he only raised an eyebrow at her. Eri rolled her eyes and pulled down her scarf-hat. "You make an angel now, Daddy." Eri pushed herself up carefully as to not ruin her creation before she made her way to the front door.

"Where are you headed?" Thor questioned as he lay back in the white powder.

"We need a carrot!" Eri yelled back in reply.

Thor righted himself after making his snow angel, just as Eri came rushing back with a red, squishy fruit in her hands. "I couldn't find a carrot, Daddy. We're gonna have to use this tomato."

"What do you need this tomato for?" Thor questioned, as Eri carefully set it down and began to roll a rather large snowball.

"For the snowman's nose, duh!" Eri replied, as she struggled to place the second snowball on top of the first one. Thor easily lifted her up and helped her to place it where it needed to be. Once they got the head on, Eri placed the tomato, and then drew a smile with her gloved pointer finger. "Daddy, he needs arms."

Thor summon a gust of wind with ease, as two branches broke off from the tree, and he caught them, only to place them in the snowman. "Wow, Daddy. He is one tough looking Snowman." Eri said, looking at the rather thick branches with wide eyes.

The God of Thunder smiled, and then hefted his daughter into his arms. "You are shivering, it time we headed in to break the morning fast." he stated, while Eri pouted.

The six-year-old somehow undressed herself from her winter play clothing, and scurried off to her bedroom to change. She came back moments later in a white fuzzy pajama bottoms with a matching equally fuzzy top that was decorated with lots of colorful polka dots. Her hair had been pulled back into a ponytail with a white bow. She plopped down into her seat while her father, poured her mug of hot chocolate and topped it with whipped cream and sprinkles and handed her a plate of snowman-shaped chocolate chip pancakes.

He sat himself down across from her and dug into his own meal, a smile on his face while he sipped his coffee. Eri smiled at him and the ate the head off of one of her snowmen.

"Daddy?" she said after drinking her hot coco, and getting a foamy whip cream mustache on her upper lip.

Thor grinned and whiped it away with a napkin. "What is it, Eri?"

"Thank you for taking me to play in the snow. It was a lot of fun."

"You are most welcome, _min lillle sky. -_my little cloud-" Thor replied and gathered her in his arms as she yawned loudly.

He then tucked her back into bed and kissed her hair, before tucking her fennec fox stuffed animal under her arm. Making sure to turn her little smiling cloud nightlight on, he departed her bedroom to go drink another cup of coffee.


	19. Ringing Steel

**A/N: I am so sorry that this chapter took so long to post. This chapter was being difficult to write, I hope you enjoy it and please review! –Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH) **

Ringing Steel

He had awoken to the sun streaming in through the cream-white curtains and Sif curled up against his side, her face pressed up against his chest, and her ink black hair sweeping around him and tickling his neck. The Crown Prince of Asgard found it hard to find the motivation to move, Sif was practically an angel lying against him. The world for once seemed perfect. There wasn't a war going or politics to discuss, there wasn't any need for him to summon his hammer or let out a war-cry, for once he could not feel more at peace.

He pressed a kiss to her black locks before trying oh so gently, to get out of the bed without waking her. But it was not so easy, her thin and long fingers gripped onto his with almost a vice grip, sleepy ocean blue eyes meant with the God of Thunder's.

Thor kissed her on the forehead before unraveling himself from the covers. "I have much that needs to be accomplished this day." He said while stretching the kinks out of his back, and making his way to his dresser to grab some clothes before going into the bathhouse.

"Shall I join you in these tasks?" Sif asked as she bundled up her black locks into a messy bun atop her head, her pearl white nightdress pooling around her feet.

"You need not too." Thor answered, truth be told he wished to be alone to accomplish what he needed to before he went back to Midgard.

After bathing and dressing, Thor walked down the halls and toward the dining hall. Breaking the morning fast with his parents would bring them great joy, when he thrust the oak doors open wide, a grin spread across his tired features. "Friends, it brings me great joy to see you gathered here!" He said as he embraced all three warriors in a lung-crushing embrace.

"I had hoped that you would bring your daughter here to introduce her to her homeland." Fandral said as he sat back down into his seat, and stabbed a slab of meat onto his plate before Volstagg could devour the whole plate.

"You were only hoping to try to woo her with your charm." Thor replied as he sat down across from them. "Her heart has been taken by that of a mortal."

"A mortal?" Fandral choked out. "Surely, you do not allow this companionship?"

"A father should never try to lead the heart of his daughter astray." The Crown Prince of Asgard replied easily as he gathered his meal.

His mother and Chosen Wife could only smile fondly at Thor's answer. The love that he had for Eri truly showed clear in his words. After finishing his meal and washing it down with a goblet of wine. He kissed Sif's hand and softly embraced his mother before departing his father's house. Thor made his way into the courtyard and swung Mjollnir wide in order to open a portal.

The God of Thunder found himself in the caves of Svartálfar, the ringing of steel echoing though out the caverns and the bellowing of orders could easily be heard. Thor headed farther into the caves to where the lights of the smith could be seen.

He smirked slightly when saw the Sons of Ivaldi arguing over a rather large sapphire. He shook his head in disbelief. "SONS OF IVALDI! I HAVE A COMMISION FOR YOU!" he bellowed, his voice resounded several times in the caves. The sapphire now lay forgotten at their feet.

"What do you wish for us to forge, Son of Odin?" the eldest son questioned making his way toward the God of Thunder.

"I need you to forge a sword that shall be a gift for my daughter Eri on her sixteenth birthday." Thor replied and removed a rather large emerald from the inner folds of cloak. "I wish for this to be forged into hilt." He stated and without another word, began to leave.

The second eldest son of Ivaldi held the emerald in his hands and then handed it over to his brothers. They only had two years to forge a sword worthy of the Princess of Asgard, so they decided to get started right away. As Thor opened a portal to return to Asgard, he could not help but laugh at the sounds of the brothers arguing.

The portal opened to the courtyard of Odin's House as Thor stepped out of it and made his way toward his bedchamber when he noticed Sif coming down the hall dressed in a vermillion gown that was belted with a row of diamonds that had blue topaz at the edges. It matched the coronet that was draped upon her head that was embedded with diamonds and blue topaz. She held a creature in her arms that was color of freshly fallen snow with streaks of the color of grey ash mixed in.

A loving smile was spread across her ruby painted lips as she held the creature for Thor to see. It was a fennec fox kit with ears as large as a bat, it blinked its coal black at the God of Thunder and then hid its face in Sif's arms. "I found this young one all alone in Alfheimr. I thought that perhaps this little one could be a companion for your daughter, Eri." Sif explained and Thor smiled and gathered the kit into his arms.

"Eri will be most pleased." Thor said and kissed Sif on the cheek.

"I wish I could meet your daughter, Thor. What kind of mother am I to be to Eri, if I have never seen her?" Sif asked, gently laying a hand on the God of Thunder's arm.

"You shall return to Manheimr with me with instance. Eri has wanted to meet you." Thor said and took Sif's hand in his own and led her through the portal to Earth.

Eri stood in the backyard with Jason as she struggled to practice her French speech with him as her audience, when a portal opened behind her, sending her white-blonde hair askew, it was also making her blue and white checkered dress bellow up. The Daughter of Thor turned to greet him when she noticed who he had brought with him. Sif had her hand father's arm and was looking at their home in away. Eri frowned and looked over Jason who only shrugged.

Her father's fiancée had come to visit, how she supposed to deal with this. Eri grabbed her cellphone off of the grass and quickly texted Katherine.

_The Wicked Witch is here! What do I do?_

Eri gripped her phone so hard, she could almost feeling it cracking between her fingers waiting for the cellphone to vibrate with an answer from her best friend, just Sif glided forward and placed a kiss on the Daughter of Thor's cheek.

"I am very pleased to finally meet you, dear Eri." Sif said, even her voice was gentle.

Eri only forced a smile, "It's nice to meet you as well, Lady Sif." Her eyes cut back to cellphone, still no answer from Katherine. The young genius must be working on another robotics project, which left Eri to battle this on her own.


	20. Meet Your New Mommy

**A/N: Chapter twenty of ABS is here! I do not own Avengers, but I do own the plot and any OCS besides Katherine, she belongs to Breadgirl0797. Please read and review! –Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH)**

Meet Your New Mommy

Eri let her phone slide into the pocket of her navy blue and white plaid dress. She can still fill the slight dampness of Sif's kiss on her cheek, but she doesn't brush it away, that would be deemed very rude of her to do. Instead her shaking fingers find the hand of her beloved archer. She can't tell if she is mad because her father brought home the Warrior Goddess without even bothering to tell her that he was going to do or that she is nervous about meeting Sif. A surge of guilt dips into her soul like a quill into a bottle of ink. She never should have called the Goddess a wicked witch, Sif doesn't seem evil at all, in fact she is very kind to her and looks at Thor which such love and happiness that Eri could not help but feel a twinge of happiness for the pair, surge through the guilt.

The Demigoddess blue eyes grow wide when Sif hands the fury object that had been in her arms. The fox kit looks up at the Daughter of Thor with curious silver eyes before nuzzling underneath the crook of her arm to hide away from Jason, who tries to pet him. Eri smiles kindly at Sif as Thor leads them all inside, he wishes to show Sif his home on Earth, and let her taste the wonderful caffeinated beverage that is coffee. Eri not wishing to interrupt the tour, plops herself down on the couch with a slight bounce, Jason sits himself on the arm of the couch, while the fox kit settles into her lap.

The archer places a kiss to Eri's lips while her father's back is turned. "I should get going." He says softly, the Demigoddess nearly forgot that Jason has plans to play poker with Trevor and a couple of his high school buddies. She nods to confirm that she had heard him and kisses him back, the fox kit nearly sliding off of her lap.

"I'll be fine." She reassures him and stands to walk him to the door, she watches him leave from the living room window on his blood-red motorcycle. Eri makes her way back to the couch where the fox kit has made himself comfortable on the arm where Jason had been sitting only moments before.

The vibration of the Daughter of Thor's cellphone jolts her out of hunt for the television remote. She digs it out of her pocket and looks at the text from the niece of Iron Man. _'Uncle Tony wants you guys to come over for breakfast.' _Eri tries to calm her nerves as she quickly texts back the single letter K. Normally she would never have sent such a blunt reply to Katherine, but she isn't quite sure how to tell her father about Tony's invitation. Eri straightens out her dress and makes her way into the kitchen where the two Norse deities are sitting at the kitchen table; Sif is slowly sipping her cup of coffee as to not burn her lips. Eri eyes drift to the spare house keys that are hanging from the Warrior Goddess's diamond belt, and then back to the pair. Her father looks at with her concern before teenage girl can bring herself to speak, she sits down as close to him as possible.

"Tony has invited us to go to the Tower for breakfast." Eri says and watches as Sif smiles and Thor gives a half-smile.

Sif sets down her mug of coffee and places her hand gently atop of Thor's own. "It would please me greatly to be introduced to the other Avengers."

Thor righted himself from where he was sitting and put the two mugs into the sink. "It is settled then, we shall join the Stark family in breaking the fast." Eri smiles just a little and goes to grab a light spring jacket, she bundles the fox kit into her arms and makes her way to the car. She doesn't want to hear Sif's cries of panic if there should be any, so she produces her iPod from the inner pocket of her jacket and puts the buds in her ears, blaring the sounds of the band Sick Puppies in her ears. It was when the battery died that Eri finally tuned into Sif's array of questions and answered them when she could, leaving Thor to concentrate on driving.

Eri was on the edge of her seat as Sif described the battles she had fought alongside the Crown Prince of Asgard. The descriptions were bloody and brutal but the Daughter of Thor clung to every word that was until they arrived at Stark Tower.

Eri entered with the pair behind them. Jarvis happily greeted them. "Good Morning Asgardians, Tony is in the kitchen awaiting your arrival. Katherine is well…" an abrupt yelling of "I'm awake, I'm awake!" could be heard as Kat halfway stumbled down the stairs.

Eri shook her head in amusement while Thor and Sif made their way to the kitchen to join Iron Man and Mrs. Potts. Katherine quickly combed her fingers through her unruly mane of red hair out of her freckled face and twisted it into a ponytail swiftly securing with a hair tie that was around her wrist. The young genius was wearing ratted jeans and a t-shirt that had word _nerdy _spelt out across it with the periodic elements: Nitrogen, Erbium, and Dysprosium. Katherine slipped her feet into a pair of sandals before the two girls made their way to the kitchen.

When Katherine saw Sif, her eyes nearly bugled out of her head. "When you said warrior goddess, I was thinking buff weight-lifting body and short hair, not super model perfect." She whispered to the Demigoddess.

Eri was about to go sit by Katherine when Sif gently grabbed her hand. "Why don't you sit beside me, Eri?"

Eri forced a smile. "Of course, Lady Sif." She sat herself down beside the Warrior Goddess.

The fiancée of the Thunder God shook her raven-haired head slightly. "You do not have to call me Lady. You may call me Mother. That is what I am soon to be to you, it only seems appropriate for you to call me such."

The Demigoddess forced another smile while sneaking pieces of bacon to the young fox kit while Thor spoke of might battles in between kissing his bride to be. She was really starting to get a queasy feeling in her stomach, suddenly the French toast and bacon did not seem so appetizing. She was not ready to call Sif mother, not in the least. Her own human mother, Jane had abandoned her and her father how could she trust the Warrior Goddess not to abandon them too? Eri raised an eyebrow at Katherine when the robotics buff stood up from the table, her plate was empty.

"Uncle Tony is it okay if Eri and I go shopping?"

Iron Man glanced up from his piece of bacon. "Sure, go ahead."

Thor nodded his approval as well. The two teenage girls left the table and headed toward the elevator. The young fox kit was still trailing after Eri, she gathered him into her arms, while he licked the bacon grease from her fingers. Eri smiled and placed a kiss to the top of his head.

"A present from your new Mother?" Katherine asked as they went into the elevator.

Eri nodded. "I think I'm gonna name him, Birgir. It means to protect." The fox kit gently licked her face.

Kat nearly busted out laughing. "It sounds more like you want to eat him."

The Demigoddess stuck her tongue out at Iron Man's niece as they made their way to Katherine's vehicle. Hopefully shopping would be more fun then watching her father get all mushy with Sif.


	21. Too Much to Handle

**A/N: I am not exactly happy with this chapter, but here it is. I do own The Avengers. Just my idea for this story and any OCS besides Katherine. Please read and review. -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH) **

Too Much to Handle

The Daughter of Thor had really hoped that going shopping with her best friend would help to brighten her mood and her day, but it didn't. She couldn't help thinking about her father getting married right out of the blue; he had not even bothered to ask her! And to make matters worse, Sif insisted that she call her mother. Eri was not ready for another mother; she was not ready to deal with the hurt and the pain if Sif was going to end up leaving her and her father, just like Jane had done. Katherine was busy chattering away about all the exciting plans she had for her new suit, but to the Demigoddess it sounded more like gibberish, all she did was smile and nod, and add in a comment of 'Cool' or 'That might be a little dangerous Kat.' When the timing was right. She was happy for Kat, she really was. But all of this marriage talks between her father and Sif was making her head hurt.

Katherine had wondered off into the mechanical department, and Eri was about to follow her in, when something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. Eri's jaw nearly dropped, her eyes going wide, tears ready to spring at the edge. It could not be…it just couldn't…but it was. Jane was walking past her holding hands with another human man, a rather large diamond ring could be seen on her ring finger and she was smiling. Being cradled against Jane's shoulder was a toddler, a young boy with shaggy brown hair and hazel eyes staring at the wall in wonderment. Eri could not take it anymore; the ground beneath her feet began to shake violently, tears pooled down her face. She clenched her fist, and bit her lip trying to hold back a scream that ready to break free from her throat. She was ready to release her anger when a portal suddenly opened in the sky above the sushi diner. Eri watched as creatures began to emerge from it.

They were as big as horses, but looked like beetles. They were black as night, and their ten beady little eyes were blood red. They were here for one thing and Eri knew it. They were here to destroy and to wreak chaos. She looked over her shoulder to see Kat, a bundle of metal in her arms. Her purchases tumbled onto the ground by her feet as she dug into her jean pocket for her cellphone. Maybe she was trying to call for backup, Eri couldn't be certain. All she knew was that the people of earth were in danger and somebody needed to protect them, the police weren't going to be able to do about other worldly beetle creatures.

People ran screaming toward the exists, leaving their purchases behind while they ran for their lives. Eri weaved her way through the crowd only to see that Jane was crouched down shielding her son from the danger the best that she could, while her human husband was trying to defend them from four beetles at once with nothing but a newly purchased broom and the lid from a garbage can. It was brave of him, Eri knew that, but still idiotic. She continued to plow her way toward them as lighting gathered around her from the surrounding air, making her hair spring up and dance with it as winds began to rage as well.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Eri cried, sending a surge of lightning at one of the beetles as it toppled over, the other three stared at her and began to rush toward her making hissing and clicking noises, one of them lunged toward her but it began to float and thrash in the air before it thrown into a clothing store window. Eri glanced behind her to see Katherine's eyes glowing a lime green color, the niece of iron man smiled and nodded. She had the demigoddess's back.

Eri kicked into the ground hard and grabbed the piece of concrete she had stomped loose and swung it at the one the beetles like a shot-put. It landed on the odd creature and flattened it; it began to ooze black juices which made the demigoddess just a little squeamish.

Kat took care of the last one using her telekinetic powers to squish another one with a rather heavy looking couch. Both girls were exhausted by the end of it, but it least Jane and her family were safe. Eri sunk to her knees and broke down, literally sobbing. Kat ran to her and hugged her best friend to her closely. Just as Jason and Daniel arrived with Iron Man, Sif, Thor, and Captain America. Captain America and Iron Man went to look at the remains of the creatures while Thor approached his daughter, a look of worry on his face, Sif not far behind him. Both Asgardians were armored and armed for battle, but that did not matter to Thor right now as he knelt down by his daughter and gently placed his giant hand atop her head.

Eri unattached herself from her best friend and wrapped her arms around his neck while he held her to him almost like a child in his arms. "_Hva er i veien min lille sky? Er saret? _–What is the matter my little cloud? Are you wounded?-" The God of Thunder asked gently.

Eri shook her head and sniffled loudly before replying, "_Jeg er ikke vondt, Pappa. D-Det er Mor…_-I am not hurt, Daddy. I-It's Mom.-_"_ she gently lifted her head away from the crook of his neck and pointed toward Jane. Thor looked over at where she was looking, and suddenly he looked just as crestfallen as his own daughter. "_Pappa…jeg onsker a dra hjem… -_Daddy, I want go home…-"

"Yes, of course." Thor looked over at Katherine. "I thank you for aiding Eri in battle."

The young genius simply shrugged, knowing that her best friend was pretty overwhelmed by everything right now, "It wasn't a problem." Katherine looked over at Jason. He was staring at Eri with concern and love. She knew she defiantly had some explaining to do to, especially for the boys' sake.

Thor lifted up his hammer and swung in a large circle before the Norse dieties and demigoddess left to go back to his home.

Eri was not sure how long she had slept for, but all she knew was that she did wake up the house was so silent you could hear a pin drop and that her fox kit was cuddled up beside her. Not wishing to destrurb him, she carefully made her way out of her bed and toward her dresser. She hung up her dress in the closet and shuffled off her shoes, before changing into a pearl-white nightgown and braiding her hair back with a white ribbon. She then fumbled around in the dark for a while before she found her cellphone and made her way to the kitchen. There was a note from her father on the table:

I have gone out to show Sif some more of Earth. There are bacon triple cheeseburgers in the fridge and chocolate chip cookies on the counter. French fries are in the freezer. I hope you feel well soon, _min lille sky. _

I love you. –Pappa

She heated herself up two triple bacon cheeseburgers and put all of the French fries from the freezer in the oven. While she was waiting for her dinner, Eri wandered into the living room checking her phone for texts while she did. There was one from nearly everybody. Jason's was short but sweet: I love you, please feel better soon. Daniel's was: I hope your brain hasn't fallen apart, take care Eri. And Kat's was: Good lord you had such a major head meltdown, please be okay! When you wake up, you better call me ASAP! Eri smiled and flopped down on the couch flipping through TV channels until found a marathon of Law & Order: Special Victims' Unit on the USA channel and left it on while she went to go get her dinner. She ate her dinner while feeding bits of bacon to her fox and watching the mysteries unfold. At least she felt somewhat better, but she was not ready to talk to anyone yet.


	22. Life Begins to Crumble

**A/N: I feel like this is a filler-chapter that needed to be written, yes it going to be kind of angst-filled but all of Eri's friends are practically leaving while she is being left behind. The next chapter will mainly be Thor and Sif. We still have a lot more to go through so this story is far from over. I do not own the Avengers, just Eri and Jason, and a part of Dan. Breadgirl owns the rest of the OCS. Please leave a review in the box and don't forget to post it! –Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH) **

Life Begins to Crumble

It was the weekend before Jason graduated, the day that Eri did not want to come. The Daughter of Thor watched as the clouds drifted by above in the sky above, she was lying on the grass in the backyard. Warm summer breezes blew past her body as she watched Birgir chase after some butterflies that were fluttering in Sif's garden that she had planted last summer. The Warrior Goddess had decided to spend some time on earth in order to learn more about humans and their "strange ways." The wedding plans were still in full bloom, and even though it had been a year since Sif had become her father's fiancée, Eri still could not bring herself to call the Asgardian Lady, Mother.

Eri sighed and smiled a little when Birgir leapt into the air and then face-planted trying to catch a butterfly, he sneezed and shook the grass from his face before trotting over by her and lying on her stomach. The snow-white fennec fox had grown to the size of an eight-month-old golden retriever puppy since he had become the Demigoddess's pet and she could not help but love him to bits and pieces. She kissed the fox on the head and cuddled his ears; thanks to him she had not been so sad and mopey lately. But it wasn't her fault that everyone was moving on without her. Jason was graduating and heading off to college, so was Trevor. Katherine, Daniel, and Charlotte were heading into the senior year while she was just starting at a freshman. Three years without her best friends and boyfriend were going to be torture. She would probably end up being the school freak again. Eri could feel tears swimming at the edge of her eyes and blurring her vision, what would she do if Jason found someone else?

Eri wanted to curl into herself and hide away from the impending doom that was a broken heart, what was going to do if that happened? If he broke up with her? Kat would probably beat the snot out of him. The Demigoddess opened her eyes, not even knowing she had closed them to see Jason standing over her. His storm-blue eyes were filled with happiness and his red hair was being swept askew by the summer air. He gripped her hand in his own and pulled her to her sneakered feet. Eri blushed fiercely; she was only wearing jeans and a t-shirt, her hair loose and falling in waves toward her waistline.

This morning she had pretty much said screw it to dresses and sandals after her shower and threw on whatever she felt like wearing, and Jason could not help but thinking that she looked absolutely beautiful. "Hey Sparky, were going to a movie." Sparky, he had started calling her that after she had accidently shocked him when they were twelve and he had not stopped since.

Eri's face crinkled in confusion. "But I thought you had to pack?"

Jason shrugged and headed over to his motorcycle, tossing her a helmet. "Packing can wait another day, I want to spend time with my girl." He turned and helped her buckle the helmet under her chin and then kissed her lovingly. Eri quickly turned to Birgir and told him to go inside in Norwegian before getting on the motorcycle behind Jason. They spend off toward the cinema; Eri wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head against his back.

The popcorn had been overly buttered yumminess heaven in a bag, the movie extra romantically cheesy. But still Eri could not bring herself to feel happy. She was happy, just not her overly-bubbly happiness that Jason loved so much.

"Okay what's going on in the head of yours, Sparky?" he asked while they sat in the park licking chocolate ice cream off of waffle cones and affectionately poked her on her temple.

"_Det er ingeting…_ -It is nothing-" Eri sighed and then realized that by mistake she had just spoken Norwegian which was a dead giveaway for when something was bothering her.

Jason raised an eyebrow and waited for her to speak, while other couples passed them by. A lady with her dog nearly stole the demigoddess's ice cream before she had collected enough courage within herself to speak.

"I'm afraid that when you go off to college you're going to find another girl and break up with me because your new girl has bigger boobs or something…and Kat and Dan are going to be leaving soon…so is Charlie…" Eri had to take a breath of air before she could continue spilling out everything that had been churning in her brain. "Not to mention Daddy is getting married to Sif…a-and what if I have to move away…"

Jason stared at her wide-eyed. "What do you mean if you move away?…I'm the one going off to scary world called college."

Eri shook her blonde haired head. "I'm technically an Asgardian, I might have to go back to the "motherland" with Daddy and Sif."

Jason hugged her and kissed her forehead. "We'll find a way to stay together, Eri."

"You promise?" she whispered feeling tears of worry slip down her face.

"I promise." Jason whispered back and wiped away her tears with his thumb.

An hour or two later Eri found herself in the kitchen with an apron on over her clothes and music blaring while she made blue-berry muffins, Birgir happily licking up the batter that spilled out of the bowl she was mixing with a whisk. She was dancing around the kitchen with her Ipod blaring, _One More Night _by Maroon 5 from the dock. The demigoddess stopped mid-pour in scooping the batter into the cupcake tin when her cellphone buzzed. Jason had gone off for his annual poker night with the guys, which meant that Katherine and Charlotte must be planning something. She punched in the code to unlock her mobile and looked down at the text with a smile, it was all in caps and it was of course from Ironman's niece.

WE'RE COMING OVER AND WE'RE GOING TO STAY UP ALL NIGHT AND PARTY WE CAN'T PARTY ANYMORE!

The Demigoddess quickly replied with: Alright but I'm making muffins.

Which quickly made the mobile buzz back with a reply of: They will all be eaten.

Eri yanked her floured covered hair out of the braid she had put it in and slid the blueberry muffins into the oven. A quick shower and a change into a pair of summer pajamas would have to do for now, she hoped they weren't planning on going out anywhere. She would prefer to hang out with Katherine and Charlotte while she still had time too. But time for some reason seemed to speeding past like a loosed arrow from a longbow string.


	23. Fight to Survive

**A/N: I know it has been forever since updated, but I hope you enjoy this chapter and send me a review! -MOTH**

Fight to Survive

Eri could not stand still, she paced back and forth. Lightning crackled around her like a cloak, the ground beneath her trembled, as if a speaker was playing music far too loud. She couldn't leave Katherine, not alone anyways. She was really worried about her best friend, what if she had killed Edward Hammer? Then Katherine would have to go jail, or court, or something. She didn't even want to think about Katherine lying in a cell, not after what the beast in man's flesh had nearly killed her. Eri could barely breathe when she thought of what her life would be like if Katherine and she had never met.

A massive hand wrapped around Eri's shoulder, the lightning and shaking ceased in an instant. She looked up and saw her father, smiling at her, like a cat that had eaten a canary. She raised a delicate eyebrow. Thor's only response to his daughter's curiosity was to hand her a gift bound in leather and tied together with a big red bow made out of ribbon.

"Daddy, my birthday isn't until tomorrow." Eri said, looking up at with surprise clear in her eyes.

"I know I had not forgotten the day of your birth. I could not wait to give you this gift; it will protect you when I am unable too." Thor replied with a smile still on his face.

Eri slowly undid the ribbon and the leather unbounded, showing a gleaming twelve foot long sword. The hilt was shaped like a lightning bolt, and embedded in the steel of the blade were different pictures of storms and destruction. Embedded into the middle of the silver lightning bolt shaped hilt was an emerald. Tears began to pool at the edge of the demigoddess's eyes, she could not find the words to express what this meant to her. Finally she was able to mumble a "Thank you, Daddy." Into his chest, while he hugged her.

"What are you going to call your blade?" Thor questioned, he had moved toward the freezer to get himself a bowl of ice cream.

"I will name it Storm Bringer." Eri said with a smile, she then belted the sword's sheathes around her waist through the loops in her jeans. She then picked up her cellphone off of the table and grabbed her wallet, stuffing it into her jean pocket. "Daddy, I'm going to go hang out with Kat for a while she had a really bad today."

Thor nodded as he squirted almost the whole bottle of Hershey's syrup onto the vanilla ice cream. "Be careful, my little cloud." He abandoned his ice cream for a moment in order to kiss her on the forehead.

Eri texted Kat on her way out, _"I'm coming over right now whether you want me to or not._

While Eri walked down to the convenience store, her cellphone chimed. Kat had replied to her text, _"Alright but you better bring ice cream."_

Eri pocketed her cellphone and made her way into the store, ice cream and movies. She grabbed a container of chocolate fudge and browsed the rack of rentable movies until she found a James Bond movie that Kat would like. She made her way over to the counter and paid for her purchase, plus the rental cost before she left the store. The bell above the door chimed as she left, brisk fall air made her shiver as she made her way down the sidewalk. She pushed the button her phone to automatically call the red-headed mutant genius, as she made her way to the bus stop.

"I got the ice cream and a couple of James Bond movies." She said as she heard Kat mutter something around the lines of, "Thanks." Eri raised an eyebrow when she heard Katherine hiss in pain. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?" she questioned, worry clear in her voice.

"I'm fine, Eri." Kat replied with a wince.

"Alright. I'll be there soon." Eri said and hung up, letting the cellphone slip back into her jean's pocket. Eri made her way to go sit on the bench, to wait for the bus. That was until a gigantic shadow loomed over the light that came from the streetlamp. She did not even have time to look up at the man in front of her because before she could process what was happening, the guy shot laser beams out of his eyes. Eri leapt back, skidding to a halt, her hand on her sword as lightning and wind began to surge around her. She could feel her adrenaline pounding as she dodged another laser beam attack. The person attacking her only smirked. He had blood red eyes, and skin that made it look like he was crafted from stone. There was a broad sword over his back, a battle ax and dagger were strapped around his waist, and a shield was over his back as well.

"So you are the Daughter of Thor, little Demigoddess…" he said with a very deep voice, which frightened Eri right down to her core.

"And why should that matter to you?" Eri questioned, fully unsheathing Storm Bringer.

"Because you are part God, an abomination that never should have stepped foot on this Earth. I am Desak and I am a Godslayer. You shall be wiped from existence by my hand!"

Eri unsheathed Storm-Bringer and raised it above her head, thunder rumbled above as storm clouds began to accumulate, a massive bolt of lightning came down and struck Desak. But the Godslayer only laughed as the electricity was simply absorbed and charged toward the Daughter of Thor. She quickly vaulted over a car and hid behind it, as her own summoned lightning came after her and instead charred the car to flaming bits and pieces. Eri scrambled to her feet, her sword still unsheathed, if only she could get close enough to him, maybe she could knock him unconscious or at least find some way to escape. She quickly used the wind around her to deflect another laser blast as it hit the side of a building instead. The Daughter of Thor let out a cry of rage and slammed her foot into the street, she unearthed a massive piece of concrete and hurled at the Godslayer like a shot-put.

Desak only made it crumble to bits and pieces by smashing it apart with his fist. Eri did not have time to move out of the way as Desak grabbed her by the throat and then through her into a building window like she was a rag doll. With blood dripping from scratches and bruises forming around her face and entire body, Eri knew that she was done for unless she called for help. She quickly pushed Kat's picture on her phone, but as the number began to dial, the phone slipped from her fingers and fell to the floor of the building. Eri screamed in agony as Desak tore her arm out of its socket and then threw her through the building and into another, the impact left her with broken ribs and a twisted ankle. She cried out in rage and agony, several bolts of lightning came at Desak at once, while he was distracted Eri was able to summon her sword back to hand and then leapt into the air, she was able to strike Desak in the eye, leaving him to roar in pain, and then backhand Eri into the side of a car. Eri struggled to get out of the wreckage as she saw a truck going soaring toward Desak, but end up getting split by his battle ax before it could reach him.

Eri smiled through a bloodied mouth and bruised face. "Kat, you came…" she said through a hiss of pain as the telepathic mutant tried to support her broken best friend.

"Let's get you out of here." Katherine replied, worry clear in her eyes.

Desak charged toward Kat and ripped her away from Eri. Kat landed hard on the street, feeling bruises and broken bones cracking as she struggled to get back to her feet. Neither she nor Eri had any armor on; they were both fighting in t-shirts and jeans. Kat tried to telepathically attack Desak, but he only laughed and went to bash her in the head with his shield. Before the shield could make contact, Kat felt her armor began to surround her, leaving the shield to only clink against her as she sent the shield into the sky with a repulse ray from her Iron Girl suit.

"Thanks, JARVIS." She breathed a sigh of relief.

"You are most welcome, Mrs. Peterson. I have called the Avengers, they are there way." JARVIS said.

Katherine let out another sigh, she was going to be in so much trouble, once her uncle arrived. She was about to try to hit Desak with a powered up repulse ray when his ax hit in the chest, tearing the metal of her suit to scrap, she barely had time to scream before he crushed the air out of her lungs with her foot and some of her ribcage began to crack, she struggled to lift him off with her telepathy, but before she could muster enough strength, she slipped into unconsciousness.

Desak trudged back over to Eri, who was glaring at him, with her only eye that was not swollen shut. She summoned another blast of lightning, and struggled to reach for Storm-Bringer. But Desak stomped on her hand, breaking her fingers and hand. She cried out in pain as the sword clattered to the ground, and she slipped into darkness from pain and blood loss. Desak smirked and teleported away just as the Avengers arrived.

Tony automatically went to his niece's aid and helped her sit up as she slowly came back from the darkness. She winced as tears streamed down her eyes from the pain. "Where's Eri?" she whispered.

Thor made his way over to where Ei had last been and picked up her fallen sword, he clutched in his hands a roar of rage escaped him, sending lightning streaming from the sky. He made his way over to Kat, anger clear in his eyes like the raging storm above. "Who took her?" he demanded, his whole entire body shaking with rage.

"Some grey guy with laser beam eyes…" Katherine said as she slipped back into unconsciousness.

Thor swung his hammer and opened a portal to Asgard before anyone could stop him from stepping through. He would save his daughter from the hands of the Godslayer, no matter what the cost.


	24. Seeking Unlikely Aid

**A/N: I do not own Thor, just the character, Eri. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please leave a review! - Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH) **

Seeking Unlikely Aid

The Crowned Prince of Asgard stepped through the portal and made his way through his father's palace. He did not have any time to waste as he continued to make his way toward the massive library. The dual doors opened with a massive squeak from their hinges as Thor entered the dimly lit only by one lamp that swayed back forth on a wick that was slowly melting into nothing. In the shadows of the dying lamplight was the Trickster himself, a massive tomb in his lap. Ocean blue eyes meant with the angered thunderstorm that had clouded Thor's. The Trickster set the book aside on the floor, he could practically see tears in the edges of his elder brother's eyes, and it nearly made him happy.

"What troubles you so, brother?" he questioned, trying to hide the smirk that threated to form on his lips.

"I am need of your aid, Loki." Thor said, his voice nearly broke as he said it.

"Why would you ever need my aid, oh Chosen Prince?" Loki said with a roll of his eyes and grabbed the book to put it to back in its rightful spot.

"Desak, he has taken Eri. He has taken my eldest daughter." Thor growled, thunder could be heard clearly rumbling above the palace.

Loki turned to look at him; for once his long black hair was tied back in a braid. Eri, kidnapped by Desak? Surely, he would not keep her alive for much longer. And Magni and Torran would lose their eldest sibling before they could even be introduced. It was nearly heart-wrenching to the adopted Frost Giant, turned Trickster. If Eri was to die at the hands of Desak, it would drive Thor to madness, leaving the throne for him to take. But this was not how Loki wished to achieve such a goal. Besides want to become a conqueror had grown old ever since he had become wed to Sigyn, the Goddess of Fertility. They had to boys of their own to raise now, both only two years younger than their cousins, who were only six and seven.

The sound of four little feet running toward the library alerted the God of Thunder and the Trickster to the fact that their children were about to try to pile on them like overly happy puppies. Thor picked up Magni; the red haired boy had his tied back in a small ponytail, while his little sister, only by a year had her long blonde hair flowing freely. He picked up both of them and hugged them tightly before setting them down. Loki only ruffled both of his boys' ink-black hair affectionately; Narvi and Vali grinned from ear to ear. Thor set his youngest children down; Sif and Sigyn were standing in the doorway.

Sif's blue eyes were filled with worry for Thor's demigoddess daughter. Thor went over to her and hugged her close to him, his hand petting her hair gently. "Gentlest of the Gentle, I know that you fret for Eri's life as if she was your own, wish pleases my heart greatly. Alas, I need you stay with our beloved Magni and Torran. They will need you to calm them if they start to fret for their eldest sibling. You must be a strong Mother for them and also for me." He kissed her on the forehead.

Magni and Torran looked at their father with confusion in their innocent eyes; it was Torran who actually voiced the question that the two of them were thinking. "Father, did something happen to Eri?"

Thor smiled grimly at his two youngest children, "Nothing that you two need to worry about. I will bring her back safe."

Sigyn gently squeezed Sif's hand. "I will also be here to offer my support." The Goddess of Fertility looked over at Loki. "Are you going to aid Thor, Loki?"

"If I do not wish for my brother to fall into a state of madness, then I guess I do not have any other choice." The Trickster replied. He made his way toward his wife and kissed her. Then he looked back at his brother. "Eri might have already passed into Valhalla."

The God of Thunder shook his head, his hammer in hand. His daughter's sword was hanging on the belt around his waist. He was already in full armor, including his winged helmet. "Eri is stronger than you know, brother."

"Then if you wish to not see your precious eldest child still drawing breath, and not as a corpse, then I suggest that we depart." Loki said, the two left with their wife and children still in the library.

They made their way toward the barn, where Thor's chariot and goats waited for them, their hooves hitting the earth, causing sparks to surge from their hooves like static cling. First off they would need to get the Bloodaxe from Thunderstrike, if they could not obtain the enchanted axe from the warrior, then Thor would drag him along with them to rescue Eri.

* * *

The dungeon was dark and damp. Eri could hear rats squeaking along the rafters, and felt one crawling on her leg. She slipped in and out of consciousness; the pain she was in from her injuries was overwhelming. She could hear Desak coming down the stone steps, probably checking to make sure that she was still alive. Eri glared at him with her one good eye, the other one swollen shut. Electricity surged around Eri like a tornado, she knew that hitting Desak would not do anything, but at least it would make her feel better.

Desak smeared at her like she was his new trophy, he grabbed her by chin and Eri tried her best to squirm out of his hold. She struggled against the manacles and chains that bound her against the stone wall, only for Desak to take her take her head and slam into the wall. She cried out in agony, and the surge of electricity that had been swirling around her hit Desak square in the chest, sending him flying to the stone steps. Blood dribbled down Eri's chin and she watched as Desak made his way up the stairs and the door slammed shut behind him. Eri could feel tears streaming down her cheeks from the pain that was pounding through her entire body. She was afraid, she was afraid that she would not be alive when Thor came to rescue her.

With tears mixing with the blood coming from her mouth, she sobbed and screamed out a single word. "_PAPA!" _


End file.
